The sands of war
by Halloween Wishes
Summary: Lasse de la guerre froide entre Noxus et Démacia et des dégâts qu'elle provoque au sein de l'Institut, Vessaria Kolminye décide de sévir. Ce qu'elle a en tête risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde mais pourrait bien changer la face de Valoran durablement. La question est: l'Institut y survivra-t-il? DariusxLux, TalonxQuinn, GarenxKata et d'autres ...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Le soleil se levait à peine, perçant l'obscurité de ses rayons pâles et froids, teintant le ciel et la neige d'une lueur rosâtre. Un froid glacial régnait sur la toute la région depuis deux ou trois semaines et les chutes de neige n'étaient pas rares. Mais rien de tout ça ne semblait troubler Quinn tandis qu'elle descendait lentement les marches menant au parc de l'Institut de la Guerre, emmitouflée jusqu'aux oreilles dans une épaisse cape d'hiver.

Sitôt qu'elle posa les pieds dans l'épaisse couche de neige couvrant la pelouse, Valor poussa un cri de satisfaction et prit son envol à puissants coups d'ailes. Pendant un instant, Quinn le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il décrivait de large cercle au-dessus du parc avant de piquer vers un bosquet éloigné et de disparaître derrière les branchages nus des arbres décharnés.

C'était leur petit rituel du matin. Habituée à se lever avec le soleil, Quinn profitait toujours du calme matinal pour sortir avec Valor. Tous deux étaient habitués aux grands espaces et à la liberté et rester enfermés entre les murs de l'Institut pour ne sortir qu'au moment des matchs était un changement douloureux pour eux. Les longues courses dans les champs, les traques en forêt et les missions en territoire ennemi leurs manquaient. Quinn savait parfaitement que Valor n'avait rien à faire entre quatre murs. Sa nature sauvage le poussait vers la liberté. Il était fait pour fendre les cieux, planer sur les courants aériens, chasser et suivre son instinct. Il ne supportait l'enfermement que par amitié pour elle. Elle lui en était reconnaissante et se sentait coupable d'infliger ça à son ami.

Tout ça pour quoi? … certes, elle était fière de représenter Démacia, fière d'avoir été jugée digne de porter les couleurs de la citée et d'avoir la confiance du prince Jarvan. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, peu de personne avec qui parler, même au sein de sa propre faction. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en société et, visiblement, certaines jeunes femmes de Démacia semblaient la considérer comme une sauvageonne. Certaines particulièrement snobes, comme Fiora, ne semblaient pas vouloir être vue en compagnie de quelqu'un qui prenait plaisir à se rouler dans l'herbe, à dormir dans les arbres où à patauger dans la boue, sans se soucier de son apparence. Sans compter que la duelliste paraissait trouver ridicule son habitude de porter Valor partout avec elle et de lui parler comme à un être humain. Peu importait. Quinn savait qu'il la comprenait, c'était le principal.

Valor réapparut soudain, portant un lapin blanc entre ses serres. Il se posa non loin de la jeune femme et attaqua son déjeuner à coups de bec. Quinn soupira et épousseta de la main un banc tout proche afin de le débarrasser de son épaisse couche de neige. Elle s'y assit en tirant un carnet de croquis relié de cuir de l'une de ses poches. Tandis que Valor dévorait de longs lambeaux de viande crue, Quinn en profita pour croquer le paysage hivernal à petits coups de fusain précis. Elle avait toujours aimé dessiner et s'en sortait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais pris le moindre cours. Son journal, d'ailleurs, débordait de dessins: portraits de personnes, croquis de bâtiments ou reproductions de paysages vus pendant ses voyages.

Un glaçon pointu se décrocha soudain d'une branche toute proche, la faisant craquer bruyamment dans le silence ouaté du jardin. Quinn bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, en alerte, tandis que Valor s'envolait en criant, abandonnant son repas. Pendant un instant, elle scruta les alentours d'un regard aiguisé, jusqu'à ce qu'un rire moqueur la fasse sursauter.

– Pour l'élite des éclaireurs de Démacia, tu n'es pas très observatrice, fit une voix moqueuse.  
>Une silhouette sauta du pin duquel le glaçon était tombé et se redressa en toisant Quinn.<p>

– J'aurais pu te tuer dix fois, si je l'avais voulu.  
>La jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine:<p>

– Et risquer d'être exclu de la League? Demanda-t-elle d'un air dubitatif.

– Encore faut-il que quelqu'un puisse prouver que je suis coupable. Et vu que tu es la seule à pouvoir reconnaître mes méthodes à coup sûr …  
>Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Quinn frissonna mais n'aurait su dire si la cause en était le froid où le sourire carnassier du jeune homme. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, elle le connaissait bien. Après tout, elle avait passé des jours entiers à le traquer, en vain. Elle savait mieux que quiconque de quoi Talon était capable. Mieux valait ne pas le prendre à la légère.<p>

– Tu viens juste pour me prouver que tu peux me surprendre?

– Pas besoin de preuve, tout le monde le sait, argua l'assassin en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air de défi.  
>Quinn soupira en se demandant pourquoi elle se fatiguait à discuter avec ce noxien. Après tout, il était comme tous ses semblables: arrogant, provocateur et dangereux. Mortellement dangereux. Elle tendit silencieusement le bras droit sur le côté et Valor vint se percher sur son gant.<p>

– Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les habitudes son dangereuses, lança Talon.

– Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à craindre, répliqua la jeune femme en faisant volte-face. Toute agression envers un autre champion en dehors des Champs de Justice est formellement interdite. Passible d'une expulsion de la League pour le criminel et de fortes sanctions pour sa faction. Je ne pense pas que Noxus puisse se payer le luxe de risquer tout ça simplement pour me voir disparaître.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprit pas, Talon lui emboîta le pas et la suivit tandis qu'elle rentrait dans le bâtiment principal.

– Comme je l'ai dit, pas de preuve, pas de coupable!

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, trancha la démacienne sans le regarder. J'ai laissé suffisamment de notes et de croquis sur tes méthodes d'assassinats dans mes carnets pour permettre à n'importe quel imbécile de prouver ta culpabilité.  
>Ca eut au moins le mérite de le faire taire, même si le sourire sur son visage n'annonçait rien de bon.<p>

Après tout, ce n'était pas complètement faux. Ses carnets débordaient réellement de notes et de détails concernant l'assassin. Elle avait commencé à en prendre afin de rassembler ses connaissances et informations alors qu'elle le traquait, la première fois. Elle avait continué par habitude et parce que, presque à son insu, elle s'était mise à admirer ses prouesses: sa précision mortelle, son efficacité, son audace. Bien qu'activement recherché par toutes les forces démaciennes possibles, Talon avait tout de même réussit à s'introduire à l'intérieur du palais royal pour assassiner l'un des plus proches conseillers du roi, avant de s'introduire chez Quinn pour déposer sur son oreiller la main tranchée de sa victime au doigt de laquelle était toujours passé l'anneau sceau de sa fonction. Inutile de dire que la bravade fut difficile à digérer pour Quinn comme pour tous les autres démaciens. Savoir que Talon avait réussi à leur échapper après cette démonstration rendait la gifle encore plus cuisante.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis? Demanda la jeune femme sans cacher son agacement.

– Je ne te suis pas, répondit l'assassin avec nonchalance. Il se trouve que nous allons dans la même direction.  
>Quinn lui lança un regard acéré par-dessus son épaule, ne manquant pas de remarquer le sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres.<p>

– C'est plutôt toi qui me suis, accusa Talon sans perdre son fichu sourire.

– Pardon?

– Avant ton arrivée, j'étais le seul à venir ici à cette heure et à en profiter.  
>La démacienne se demanda un instant si c'était vrai ou si c'était encore l'un de ces jeux du chat et la souris auquel il semblait toujours vouloir se livrer avec elle.<p>

– Eh bien, tu n'avais qu'à pas renoncer. Val et moi, on se serait trouvé un autre but de promenade.  
>Encore ce maudit sourire!<p>

– Qui te dit que j'ai renoncé?  
>Elle se tourna vers lui, abasourdie.<p>

– Quoi?  
>Elle réalisa soudain ce que ça signifiait.<p>

– Tu nous espionnes!?  
>Furieuse, elle amorça un mouvement vers lui, comme pour le frapper, mais il fut plus rapide. Avec une agilité presque surhumaine, Talon esquiva le poing de la jeune femme et se glissa dans son dos avant de passer un bras autour de son cou et de serrer assez fort pour la bloquer, mais toutefois pas assez pour couper sa respiration. Durant la courte lutte, Valor s'était envolé pour aller se poser sur la tête d'une statue toute proche. Faux frère! Pensa Quinn devant la fuite de son compagnon. Mais elle n'était ni inquiète, ni fâchée. Elle savait parfaitement que Valor ne l'aurait pas abandonné s'il l'avait senti en danger.<p>

– Et maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.  
>Elle fut surprise d'entendre sa voix trembler.<p>

– Je ne sais pas, chuchota Talon à son oreille.  
>Son souffle chaud caressa la peau froide de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner.<p>

– Et si on jouait à un petit jeu, mon chaton?  
>Ses lèvres frôlaient l'oreille de la démacienne, à présent. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en offusquer, ni de montrer son outrage devant sa proposition et encore moins de protester à l'usage du surnom qu'il venait de lui donner.<p>

– Quinn?  
>Le soulagement s'empara de la jeune femme. Talon tourna la tête pour voir arriver, par l'autre bout du couloir, celle que Katarina s'amusait à surnommer Miss Arc-en-ciel: Luxanna Crowngard, flanquée de l'imposante silhouette de son frère, Garen.<p>

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici, grogna le général démacien, une main posée sur le pommeau de l'épée dont il ne se séparait jamais.  
>Au lieu de répondre, Talon se contenta de lâcher Quinn qui s'écarta de lui comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Pendant un instant, l'assassin toisa les trois démaciens sans un mot, puis il se détourna sans faire le moindre geste agressif envers eux.<p>

– Je vous laisse entre défenseurs de la justice, lança-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. J'espère que tu feras mieux que ça tout à l'heure, chaton.  
>Et avec ça, il s'éclipsa, laissant les trois démaciens un peu figés.<p>

– Ce sale serpent! Grogna Garen fixant l'endroit où Talon se tenait une seconde encore auparavant.  
>Lux se précipita vers Quinn:<p>

– Ça va, il ne t'a pas fait de mal?

– Je vais bien, répondit l'éclaireuse tandis que son cœur commençait à retrouver un rythme normal. Il ne m'a rien fait. Je crois qu'il voulait juste jouer.

– Jouer? Répéta Garen, les sourcils froncés.  
>Quinn hocha la tête tandis que Valor revenait se percher sur son poing.<p>

– C'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai parfois l'impression que toutes nos rencontres se résument à un jeu pour lui. Un jeu du chat et la souris dans lequel il est la souris et moi le chat incapable de l'attraper. Chaque fois qu'il m'échappe, il prouve à quel point je lui suis inférieure.  
>Elle avait dit ça sans regarder ses compagnons, caressant machinalement le plumage bleuté de Valor.<p>

– Et "mon chaton"? Interrogea Garen en croisant les bras sur son large torse.

– Pareil, soupira Quinn. Les chatons sont incapables d'attraper les souris, n'est-ce pas?  
>Le général démacien n'en semblait pas convaincu, mais Quinn s'en moquait. Elle était troublée. Mon chaton? ... Elle avait plusieurs fois fait allusion à ce jeu dans son journal et s'était même comparée à un chaton maladroit devant son incapacité à capturer l'assassin noxien. Comment avait-il pu le savoir? Quinn savait que ce n'était pas un hasard. Talon s'était-il risqué dans les quartiers démaciens pour en apprendre plus sur elle? Après tout, il avait réussi à pénétrer chez elle, en plein cœur de Démacia. Entrer dans son appartement, ici à l'Institut, pour lire son journal, ne devait pas être une chose impossible pour lui. Au contraire, c'était même le genre de défis qu'il aimait relever. Le plus étonnant là-dedans était qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la moindre intrusion dans son appartement, que ce soit en sa présence ou non.<p>

Elle n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur!

Garen sembla vouloir pousser plus loin l'interrogatoire, mai Lux l'en dissuada d'un regard. Elle saisit Quinn par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir, en direction du réfectoire commun de l'Institut.

– Allez, fit-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Un bon petit déjeuner et tout ça te semblera totalement ridicule. Tu vas lui botter les fesses pendant le match.  
>Le match! Quinn avait failli l'oublier. Elle n'était pas pressée de le disputer. Talon y participait également et, comme à chaque fois, ils se retrouveraient face à face. L'assassin se débrouillait toujours pour l'affronter, histoire de l'humilier un peu plus.<p>

Maudit noxien!

Semblant comprendre son découragement, Valor essaya de la rassurer en caressant la joue de la jeune femme de sa tête. Il émit un étrange petit son, semblable au ronronnement d'un chat. Quinn le remercia de son soutien en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me suis aperçu que dans ma hâte de publier le premier chapitre, j'avais oublié plusieurs choses importantes.  
>Le disclaimer d'abord, puisque ni League of Legends ni les champions apparaissant dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent. Les seuls personnages m'appartenant sont Amaya, Meirin et, probablement, quelques invocateurs mineurs qui ne feront que passer.<p>

Ensuite, j'ai oublié de préciser que si la fic semble commencer comme un Talon/Quinn, d'autres couples apparaitront également à mesure que l'histoire progressera, notamment Darius/Lux et Garen/Katarina et probablement d'autres.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2.<strong>

L'Institut de la Guerre ne comprenait qu'un unique réfectoire dans lequel se croisaient tout ce que l'organisation comptait de champions et d'invocateurs. De petits groupes de tables occupaient tous l'espace, sans aucun ordre établi, et bien qu'aucune règle ne détermine le placement des convives, les champions se regroupaient le plus souvent entre eux, selon la faction à laquelle ils appartenaient. Bien que l'Institut essayait d'inciter à la création de liens entre eux, il était rare de voir les champions des divers factions se mélanger, surtout en ce qui concernaient ceux venant de Noxus et de Démacia. Bien entendu, quelques exceptions allaient de groupes en groupes au grès de leurs humeurs, mais elles restaient rares.

Quand Quinn entra dans la grande salle à la suite des deux Crowngard, Valor s'envola d'un battement d'aile pour aller se percher à sa place favorite, sur la tête d'une statue proche de la table démacienne. Le trio s'approcha du buffet autour duquel quelques autres champions se pressaient. Garen s'empara d'une assiette et se servit généreusement de tout ce qui passait devant lui: omelette, patate au lard, pain et fromage tandis que Lux faisait le tour de la table pour rejoindre Leona, entraînant Quinn derrière elle. Les trois jeunes femmes se saluèrent chaleureusement et commencèrent à se servir tout en discutant. Enfin, Lux et Leona discutaient alors que Quinn se contentait d'écouter distraitement, gênée par la sensation d'un regard insistant posé sur elle. Elle ne se retourna pas pour vérifier qui pouvait l'observer ainsi, certaine qu'elle ne pouvait que croiser une paire d'yeux noisette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Au lieu de ça, elle s'attacha à placer dans son assiette quelques pancake, un peu de marmelade et quelques grains de raisins avant d'abandonner Lux et Leona pour rejoindre la table démacienne.

Garen était déjà en grande discussion avec Jarvan, établissant des stratégies pour le match. Le pince n'y participait pas, ayant été convoqué pour un autre match plus tard dans la journée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer divers moyen d'écraser les noxiens. En plus de Talon, Quinn avait appris que Darius et son frère, Draven, participaient également au match. Jarvan ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser Garen à écraser son alter-ego noxien. Mais les deux généraux étaient de force égale et leurs affrontements ne se terminaient pas à l'avantage de Démacia aussi souvent que le prince l'aurait voulu.

Quinn s'assit à une place libre près de Garen et écouta un instant les deux hommes discuter sans les déranger. Elle se fichait un peu des stratégies anti-noxiens élaborées par Jarvan. Le regard rivé sur son assiette, elle faisait rouler un grain de raisin du bout de sa fourchette. Elle n'avait pas très faim, mais elle n'aurait su dire ce qui lui coupait l'appétit: la rencontre avec Talon, le match, ou tout simplement Fiora, son air pincé de vieille fille et ses manière de table guindées, assise en face d'elle. Quinn n'était pas du genre à détester qui que ce soit mais, assurément, la duelliste était en tête de la liste des personne qu'elle appréciait le moins. D'ailleurs, il semblait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à éviter la duelliste. Fiora semblait avoir encore moins d'amis qu'elle au sein de l'Institut.

Lux ne tarda pas à arriver, s'asseyant près de Quinn en saluant toute la table avec son enthousiasme habituel. Sur son plateau, elle avait posé une tasse de thé fumant, un bol de yaourt nature auquel elle avait ajouté une poignée de céréales grillées, une coupe de salade de fruits et deux tartelettes aux fraises encore chaudes.

– Au fait, vous êtes au courant? Lança-t-elle en versant une partie de sa salade de fruit dans son yaourt. Gragas organise une soirée dans sa taverne, tout à l'heure, pour fêter l'arrivée de sa nouvelle cuvée de Vin de glace.  
>La dernière soirée organisée par le tavernier, environ un mois plus tôt, allait certainement rester dans la légende de l'Institut en raison de sa durée, du nombre de champions impliqués et, surtout, du nombre de barriques vides entreposées devant l'établissement le lendemain. Mécontente, Vessalya Kolmyre avait été obligée d'annuler tous les matches pendant trois jours pour laisser aux fêtards le temps de se remettre.<p>

– Me parle pas de ça, protesta Garen, j'ai encore mal au crâne quand j'y pense.  
>Ça fit rire la petite blonde.<p>

– Il ne fallait pas te laisser entraîner dans un concours de boisson avec Twisted Fate.  
>Garen grogna.<p>

– Ça valait le coup, repris Lux avec un sourire rayonnant, ne serait-ce que pour voir Draven déclarer un amour éternel à Bristle!  
>Un rire moqueur passa sur la table à ce souvenir.<p>

– Je me serais passé de voir Gragas danser à poil sur ma table, grogna Jarvan avec le même air défait que Garen. J'en fais encore des cauchemars.  
>Du coin de l'œil, Quinn vit Garen se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Lux allait répondre quand la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit avec fracas, interrompant toutes les conversations. Dans le bref silence qui suivit, Draven fit une entrée triomphale en s'écriant bien fort:<p>

– Mouillez pas vos p'tites culottes, les filles, Draaaaaaaaaven est dans la place.  
>Il leva les bras en signe de triomphe, comme un athlète acclamé par son public. De leur table, les démaciens purent voir Darius, qui suivait son frère, lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Il rejoignit la table où Swain, Katarina et Talon étaient déjà installés, s'ignorant mutuellement.<p>

– Par moment, je me dis que Darius doit avoir une patience à toute épreuve, remarqua Lux, les yeux fixés sur le général noxien.  
>Jarvan se tourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil.<p>

– Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter Garen s'il se conduisait comme Draven, avoua la blonde.

– Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour lui, Darius se venge, parfois, révéla son frère en riant. Celui qui a pris ces photos de Draven enlaçant Bristle était drôlement bien informé, tu ne trouves pas.  
>Dans les jours qui avaient suivi la soirée de Gragas, divers photos montrant un Draven très saoul essayant vainement de séduire un Bristle très réfractaire, avaient fait le tour de l'Institut et donné naissance à divers plaisanteries et rumeurs concernant la sexualité soi-disant déviante de l'Exécuteur. Ce qui l'avait mis de fort mauvaise humeur pendant des semaines, alors que son frère paraissait au contraire plutôt satisfait.<p>

– C'était Darius? Demanda Lux en essayant de réprimer un rire.

– Qui d'autre, confirma Garen, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.  
>Tandis qu'il parlait, le sujet de leur conversation faisait le tour du buffet d'une démarche conquérante, essayant d'impressionner son public imaginaire.<p>

– Quel paon! Jugea Fiora avec dédain.  
>Quin ne comprenait décidément pas la duelliste. Personne ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux, ni ceux qui ne faisaient pas grand cas de leur apparence et de leur réputation, ni ceux qui en faisaient, au contraire, trop grand cas.<p>

Quinn poussa un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Valor était toujours à sa place. Quand elle baissa les yeux, son regard retomba sur Draven. Il se pavanait toujours autour du buffet, essayant visiblement d'attirer l'attention de Caitlyn et de Sona. La shérif de Piltover l'ignora superbement et s'éloigna sans un regard pour rejoindre Vi et Jayce à leur table. Sona adressa un sourire d'excuse au noxien avant de venir s'asseoir près de Lux. La blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser son plateau avant de lui demander:

– Eh Sona, tu viens à la soirée de Gragas?  
>La musicienne s'assit sur le banc avant de hocher positivement la tête, puis elle leva les mains et mima l'action de jouer de son étrange instrument.<p>

– Tu t'occupes de la musique?  
>Sona fit un geste de la main signifiant que Lux n'était pas loin de la vérité, puis elle leva lentement cinq doigts l'un après l'autre. Lux la regarda faire avec des yeux ronds.<p>

– Gragas a engagé Pentakill?  
>Sona approuva d'un signe de tête et Lux poussa un petit cri excité en sautillant sur sa chaise, s'attirant les regards de toutes les autres tables.<p>

– Il faut absolument que j'y aille! s'écria-t-elle au comble de l'excitation.  
>Garen soupira. Lux devenait intenable dès que quelqu'un parlait de ce groupe devant elle et, pour tout dire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il regarda un instant sa sœur parler avec animation à la pauvre Sona qui se contentait de hocher la tête avec un sourire indulgent.<p>

Garen repris sa conversation avec Jarvan et Lux ne lâchait plus Sona. Son air pincé sur le visage, Fiora prit son plateau et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Quinn se retrouva de nouveau seule. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, l'éclaireuse baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien mangé et n'éprouvait aucune sorte d'attirance pour le contenu de son plateau. Elle se força néanmoins à avaler deux pancakes copieusement tartinés de marmelade pour que ça passe mieux, mais elle avait l'impression de mâcher du carton.

La sensation d'être épiée se faisait à nouveau sentir, mais quand elle leva la tête pour observer autour d'elle, elle ne vit aucun regard braqué sur elle. A la table noxienne, Draven semblait raconter quelque chose en gesticulant alors que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Darius était plongé dans la lecture d'une liasse de papiers qui semblaient officiels, et Katarina discutait avec Talon qui, pour une fois, avait laissé tomber son capuchon sur ses épaules, dévoilant un visage anguleux, ces yeux noisette qui hantait la jeune femme et une masse de cheveux noirs négligemment attaché par un lacet de cuir. Au moment où Quinn se détournait, l'assassin leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Aussitôt, la jeune femme sentit comme un violent frisson la parcourir et elle se hâta de détourner les yeux, mais pas assez vite pour manquer le petit sourire satisfait de Talon. Agacée, elle se passa une main sur le visage.

Un bruissement d'ailes attira son attention juste avant que le poids familier de Valor ne se pose sur son épaule. L'aigle frotta sa tête contre la joue de son amie en ronronnant. Il avait probablement senti son trouble. Quinn le remercia silencieusement avant de lui tendre l'un des grains de raisin restant dans son assiette. Il le prit délicatement dans son bec avant de le gober.

– Heureusement que tu es là, Val, chuchota la jeune femme.  
>Décidant qu'elle avait passé assez de temps attablée, Quinn se leva et prit son plateau pour le ramener au râtelier servant à leur récupération tandis que Valor décrivait silencieusement des cercles au-dessus d'elle. Il s'engouffra par la grande porte quand elle sortit et se posa à nouveau sur son épaule.<p>

Quinn avait un peu plus d'une heure à perdre avant le rendez-vous fixé pour le match. Elle regagna son appartement dans le quartier démacien, saluant au passage Xin Zhao et Galio qui passaient en sens inverse. Une fois chez elle, elle ouvrit en grand l'une des fenêtres et laissa Valor sortir pour se dégourdir les ailes. Son journal attendait sur son bureau, là où elle l'avait laissé la veille. La jeune femme le regarda un instant en se demandant jusqu'où Talon avait pu le lire et si c'était une bonne idée de continuer à le tenir. Ce qui lui avait paru si innocent et naturel quand elle était adolescente lui semblait à présent dangereux. Elle se félicita de ne jamais dévoiler de secrets concernant Démacia dedans. Un instant, elle songea à acheter un coffret dans lequel l'enfermer quand elle n'en avait pas besoin avant de songer qu'aucune serrure ne pourrait arrêter l'assassin.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas l'acharnement du noxien à se moquer ainsi d'elle. Aucun autre noxien ne prenait un tel plaisir à poursuivre et humilier sa Némésis, comme Talon le faisait. A part, peut-être, Swain, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de montrer à Jarvan à quel point il était supérieur. Et Draven, aussi … Mais Draven était Draven et il ne pouvait, par définition, pas agir autrement. Même Katarina, félin joueur et cruel, n'agissait pas ainsi. Alors qu'est-ce qui faisait que c'était différent avec elle? Qu'avait-elle fait à Talon pour s'attirer ainsi ses moqueries? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Lasse, elle s'assit derrière son bureau et dénoua le cordon qui maintenait son journal fermé. Elle le feuilleta pensivement, s'arrêtant parfois sur une image ou une anecdote qui lui plaisait particulièrement, en pensant que la réponse était peut-être entre ces pages. Quand elle arriva à la dernière page, cependant, son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine et elle fit un bond en arrière, renversant sa chaise et divers fournitures posées sur le bureau. Une unique phrase, inscrite d'une petite écriture pointue, s'étalait à présent au beau milieu de la dernière page qu'elle avait laissé vierge:

_"Bonne chance pour le match, chaton!"_

Prise d'un accès de colère, Quinn balaya de ses bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, jetant au sol plumes, fusains, parchemins et même la bouteille d'encre qui, heureusement, tomba sur le tapis sans se briser. Son journal vola au pied de son lit, laissant échapper quelques feuilles volantes.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Talon ne pouvait continuer à la tourmenter ainsi et à pénétrer chez elle impunément. L'Institut pouvait l'obliger à la laisser en paix entre les matches. Amaya Sunbringer, Grand Invocateur de Démacia, pouvait l'aider. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.<br>Si vous avez quelques idées de couples, en dehors de ceux que j'ai cité, vous pouvez toujours me les donner, je verrai ce que je peux faire et si ça pourrait marcher dans le scénario.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Le brusque mouvement sur sa gauche interrompit la conversation à sens unique que Lux tenait tant bien que mal avec Sona. Tournant la tête, elle regarda Quinn se lever en silence et rapporter son plateau avant de quitter la salle. Un pli soucieux se dessina sur son visage habituellement enjoué. Quinn n'avait jamais été la plus sociable de ses équipières mais Lux était fière de compter parmi ses rares amis. Elle connaissait assez l'éclaireuse pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lux savait que Quinn n'avait pas accepté de rejoindre l'Institut de gaieté de cœur. Elle ne l'avait fait que par devoir. La fauconnière ne s'estimait pas digne d'un tel honneur et pensait que sa place était sur le terrain, derrière les lignes ennemies. Mais avec la paix précaire instaurée par l'Institut, il n'y avait plus de lignes ennemies. La guerre s'était déplacée sur les Champs de Justice. Néanmoins, depuis quelque temps, Quinn paraissait préoccupée, ailleurs, parfois même furieuse sans qu'elle n'en dévoile la raison. Lux étant plus perspicace que ce qu'on voulait bien croire, avait deviné que Talon n'y était pas étranger. Elle ignorait ce qui se jouait entre l'éclaireuse et l'assassin mais ça avait des répercutions sur l'humeur de Quinn. En temps normal, elle se serait ruée sur le coupable pour lui faire part de sa façon de penser, mais Talon était un noxien et elle doutait que son intervention serve à quoique ce soit, sinon à faire empirer les choses.

Un peu inquiète pour son amie, Lux jeta un coup d'œil vers la table noxienne et fut satisfaite de constater que Talon restait assis à sa place sans montrer la moindre envie de suivre Quinn. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses camarades.

– Vous ne trouvez pas que Quinn est bizarre en ce moment?  
>Garen et Jarvan interrompirent leur tête à tête pour se tourner vers elle.<p>

– Je la trouve un peu déprimée, se justifia la blonde.

– Tu as raison, approuva le prince. Je crois qu'elle a du mal à s'habituer. Démacia lui manque.  
>Lux était à la fois admirative de l'attention que Jarvan portait à ses troupes et stupéfaite de son manque de discernement. A moins que ce ne soit son amour pour leur patrie qui le rende aveugle!<p>

– Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de vacances, hasarda Garen.

– Peut-être, répondit évasivement Lux en pensant qu'il valait probablement mieux que Quinn reste à l'Institut.  
>Ce serait plus facile de surveiller Talon ainsi que s'il décidait de la suivre jusqu'à Démacia pour la tourmenter.<p>

– Je devrais peut-être passer plus de temps avec elle. Je pense que je vais l'inviter à la fête de ce soir.

– Ca pourrait être une bonne idée, approuva Jarvan avec un hochement de tête.  
>L'arrivée à ce moment de Shyvana interrompit là la conversation et Lux salua la nouvelle venue avant de se désintéresser de la discussion. La femme dragon était engagée dans le même match de Jarvan, plus tard dans la journée, et tous deux en virent rapidement à parler de leurs équipiers et adversaires et à évoquer aussi bien leurs forces que leurs faiblesses.<p>

Lux termina son petit déjeuner en discutant avec Sona. Ou plutôt en parlant et en regardant Sona hocher la tête en souriant. Lux semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur mais la musicienne sentait encore l'inquiétude que la blonde essayait de cacher. Elle savait à quel point ses amis étaient importants pour Lux mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider, à part être là et lui apporter son soutiens du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Les deux jeunes femmes ramenèrent leurs plateaux et se dirigèrent vers la porte, tout en naviguant de table en tables afin que Lux puisse saluer ses amis et les inviter à la soirée de Gragas. Aucun d'entre ne refusa, ce qui sembla amuser Sona. Il était difficile de dire non au grand sourire de Lux quand on y était confronté. C'était probablement l'arme la plus dangereuse de la blonde. Elle rejoignit la porte en sautillant de joie, dans une parfaite imitation de la jeune Annie.

– Je me demande ce que Gragas nous a préparé, cette fois, lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Ça sera probablement encore une grosse surprise. Tu crois qu'il y aura une fontaine à neige, comme la dernière fois?  
>Sona secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.<p>

– Ziggs s'en était servi pour bombarder tout le monde de boule de neige. Ça avait failli tourner à la bagarre générale. Il a passé le reste de la soirée accroché par sa chemise à la patère derrière la porte.  
>Elle éclata d'un rire qu'elle essaya d'étouffer derrière sa main, un peu gênée de trouver drôle la mésaventure de l'artificier yordle, mais il l'avait cherché.<p>

– Le pauvre, fit-elle en se calmant. Je me demande qui a pu lui faire ça?

– Ton frère, je le crains, fit une voix grave derrière elle.  
>Lux se retourna avec un petit cri de surprise, n'ayant pas senti le nouveau venu approcher. Son enthousiasme et sa joie s'échappèrent comme l'air d'un ballon qui se dégonfle, quand elle vit qui se tenait derrière elle.<p>

– Darius, salua-t-elle avec raideur.  
>Le général noxien la toisa un instant en silence, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête en guise de salut. Lux n'était pas à l'aise en sa compagnie. Non seulement c'était un noxien, le plus puissant après Swain, mais en plus, il était particulièrement intimidant. Par sa stature d'abord. Garen et Jarvan étaient tous les deux grands, solidement battis et larges d'épaules, mais Darius semblait plus impressionnant encore, même dépourvu de sa lourde armure. Ensuite, contrairement à son rival et au prince démacien, le noxien ne souriait jamais, enfin en dehors de cette horrible petite grimace sarcastique et arrogante quand il tuait l'un d'eux au combat. Il paraissait toujours de mauvaise humeur, du genre à vous dissuader d'approcher trop prêt et de le déranger pour rien, même si Lux devait avouer qu'elle ne l'avait que rarement vu réellement en colère. Il était calme, glacial, distant, ce qui ne contribuait pas à faire de lui le champion le plus sociable de la League.<p>

Après avoir toisé les deux démaciennes en silence pendant un instant, Darius passa près d'elles et s'éloigna dans le couloir d'un pas décidé. Contrairement à d'autres membres de sa faction, il n'était pas intéressé par les petites querelles de couloirs. Bien qu'il tienne Démacia et tous ses représentants comme l'adversaire à abattre, il préférait le faire sur les Champs de Justice. Il s'y montrait toujours impitoyable. Lux fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe adverse dans le match qu'elle allait disputer. En général, Garen se débrouillait pour lui faire obstacle mais il sortait toujours épuisé de ces affrontements, tout comme son adversaire d'ailleurs. L'Institut comptait pas mal de champions terrifiants, à commencer par les créatures du Néant, mais Darius faisait aisément parti des plus redoutables, aux yeux de Lux.

Lux fit quelques pas dans le couloir, les yeux fixés sur le large dos du noxien. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, pas même sous la torture, mais elle que trouvait son uniforme rouge sombre lui allait particulièrement bien et qu'il contribuait à le rendre encore plus impressionnant. C'était peut-être la veste longue, où sa façon de le porter, elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir. Elle trouvait déjà assez honteux comme ça d'admirer l'ennemi pas besoin d'en connaître la raison. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce que diraient Jarvan et Garen s'ils apprenaient ça. Ca risquait de ne pas être joyeux! Elle s'admonestait en silence pour sa folie quand soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

– Que je suis bête, s'exclama-t-elle en se donnant une claque sur le front.  
>Sona la regarda avec surprise, mais Lux n'y fit pas attention.<p>

– Hé, Darius, appela-t-elle en s'élançant derrière lui.  
>Le général avait atteint un croisement entre deux couloirs et s'apprêtait à regagner les quartiers de Noxus lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, haussant le sourcil barré par sa cicatrice.<p>

– Un problème, dame Luxanna? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
>Toujours cette politesse glaciale et insolente qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre accord possible entre eux et que s'il ne se ruait pas sur elle pour l'écraser c'était juste parce que la League le lui interdisait. Il était clair qu'il se pensait supérieur à elle.<p>

– Ca se pourrait, répondit-elle en se plantant face à lui.  
>Il la dépassait largement de la tête et des épaules et donnait l'impression de pouvoir l'écraser à mains nues mais la blonde était décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider. Elle planta ses yeux bleus, dans ceux, gris vert, du noxien. Sona resta prudemment en retrait.<p>

– J'ai remarqué que Talon prenait particulièrement plaisir à harceler Quinn, ces derniers temps, lança la blonde d'une voix ferme. Il faut que ça cesse.  
>Donner des ordres à un général ennemi devait être plus habitué à en donner qu'à en recevoir n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, mais Lux s'en fichait pour le moment. Darius croisa les bras sur son torse et, un instant, Lux se demanda comment il pouvait faire entrer ses muscles dans sa veste sans en faire craquer les coutures.<p>

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, répondit-il d'un ton froid, mécontent.  
>Un frisson remonta le long du dos de la blonde mais elle n'allait pas reculer maintenant.<p>

– Tu es le grand général noxien, non, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus froide que nécessaire. Tu dois bien savoir comment te faire obéir de tes troupes, j'imagine.

– Si Talon obéit à quelqu'un, c'est à Katarina, et encore, je n'en suis même pas sûr. C'est à elle que tu devrais t'adresser. Mais franchement, si ton amie est vraiment incapable de se débrouiller seule, elle devrait peut-être songer à renoncer à sa position en tant que champion.

– On ne te demande pas ton avis, lança Lux, offensée.  
>Darius lui adressa un petit sourire narquois.<p>

– Non, c'est vrai. Tu me demande juste mon aide.  
>Lux serra les poings, prête à répliquer lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.<p>

– Ah, tu es là, Lux.  
>Tous les deux se tournèrent dans la direction du nouveau venu pour voir Ezreal approcher. Le blond adressa un sourire confiant à la démacienne, ignorant sciemment la présence de Darius et de Sona.<p>

– Justement, je te cherchais, bébé. Prête à faire des jalouses et à passer le meilleur moment de ta vie? Tu vas avoir la chance d'aller à la soirée avec moi. La classe, hein!  
>Sans attendre la réponse de Lux, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la colla contre lui avant de l'entraîner vers le réfectoire.<p>

– Ez?! Protesta-t-elle, prise de cour.

– Ne fais pas ta timide, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Qui ne voudrait pas sortir avec le plus grand archéologue de Runterra?  
>La porte se referma sur eux, coupant la réponse de la démacienne.<p>

– Archéologue? Commenta Darius, vaguement offensé. Pilleur de tombe, oui. Ce morveux est encore pire que Draven. Je pensais qu'une Crowngard avait meilleur goût!  
>Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sona qui haussa une épaule en signe d'ignorance. Avec un reniflement de dédain, le noxien tourna les talons et disparu dans le couloir, afin de regagner son appartement et de se préparer pour le match.<p>

* * *

><p>Une fois calmée, Quinn s'approcha de la fenêtre et respira une longue goulée de l'air froid du matin, avant de siffler Valor. L'aigle ne se fit attendre que quelques minutes avant de revenir et de se poser sur le poing tendue de la jeune femme. Il se laissa porter tranquillement jusqu'au perchoir placé dans un coin de la chambre et sauta dessus sans se faire prier, sachant ce que ça signifiait. Ordinairement, Quinn le laisser se percher où il voulait, le plus souvent sur la tête du lit ou au sommet de la porte ouverte de la salle de bain, elle n'utilisait ce perchoir que quand il fallait le préparer pour un combat. Valor attendit sagement qu'elle revienne avec son plastron et ne bougea pas une plume tandis qu'elle le fixait sur son poitrail. Quand ce fut fait, il regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner pour se préparer à son tour. Elle se sentit un peu mieux, une fois qu'elle eut son arbalète en main. Ça ne changeait rien à sa situation mais elle avait la sensation d'être dans un élément qu'elle maîtrisait mieux.<p>

Les champions convoqués pour le match devaient se retrouver dans la salle d'invocation numéros trois un quart d'heure avant le début du match. Une fois prête, Quinn invita Valor à se poser sur son poignet et quitta son appartement pour se rendre au rendez-vous. Elle ne croisa personne en route, mais une fois dans la salle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la première: Morgana faisait les cent pas, ses ailes fanées et inutiles trainant derrière elle. Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. L'ange déchu repris ses allées et retours tandis que Quinn se livrait à quelques exercices d'échauffement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Darius et Draven d'arriver, suivit de près par Talon. Encore furieuse, Quinn fit comme s'il n'était pas là et s'en tint à son échauffement. Elle n'eut pas à souffrir cette situation longtemps. A l'heure pile du rendez-vous, Garen entra dans la salle, accompagné de Lux qui débitait à une vitesse hallucinante un flot de paroles auquel Quinn ne fit pas attention. Frère et sœur la rejoignirent et les trois démacien attendirent dans le coin opposé à celui où se tenaient Darius et son frère. Talon s'était glissé dans les ombres et seul le miroitement des lames ornant sa cape permit à Quinn de deviner sa position.

Un groupe d'invocateurs ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Ceux dont les champions étaient déjà sur place les rejoignirent et commencèrent à parler stratégie. Les autres se chargèrent de tout préparer en silence. Les plateformes d'invocations venaient d'être activées quand Syndra fit son entrée, devançant Miss Fortune de quelques instants. Enfin, bon dernier avec plus d'un quart d'heure de retard, Ezreal entra d'un pas conquérant et n'eut pas le moindre mot d'excuse quand il se planta devant Lux avec un sourire enjôleur.

– Bien, fit la voix claire mais autoritaire d'une grande brune aux cheveux tressés.  
>Quinn reconnu Meirin Windhelm, Grand invocateur de Noxus et, accessoirement, invocateur attitré de Darius.<p>

– Puisque nous sommes tous là, commençons je vous prie.  
>Elle lança un regard appuyé vers Ezreal qui n'y fit pas la moindre attention.<p>

– Que les capitaines approchent.  
>Darius et Garen s'avancèrent en se jaugeant silencieusement du regard.<p>

– L'équipe de Garen Crowngard représente la défense, annonça Meirin. C'est à lui de choisir.  
>Elle présenta aux deux capitaines un lourd jeton de la taille d'une grosse pièce qu'elle fit lentement tourner entre ses doigts pour prouver qu'il n'était pas truqué et avait bien deux faces différentes, puis elle le lança en l'air.<p>

– Epée! Annonça Garen avant qu'il ne touche le sol.  
>Le jeton retomba avec un cliquetis sonore dans le silence de la pièce. Les deux généraux et l'invocateur se penchèrent dessus et Garen laissa échapper un juron entre ses dents en voyant la face décorée d'un bouclier.<p>

– Désolée, annonça Meirin sans aucune moquerie. Le bouclier donne le choix du coté à l'équipe attaquante.  
>Elle se tourna vers Darius et l'interrogea silencieusement du regard.<p>

– Bleu, annonça-t-il, laconique.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi, conclu Meirin. Champion, à vos bases.  
>Les deux équipe gagnèrent la plateforme d'invocation correspondant à la base qu'ils allaient devoir défendre. Les invocateurs se mirent en place autour d'eux, posant leurs mains sur les boules de cristal enchâssé dans les plateformes. Chacune d'elle s'illumina instantanément et les runes placées au sol, sous les pieds des champions, se mirent à pulser d'énergie magique, formant une complexe figure. Les invocateurs canalisèrent leur magie dans les boules de cristal, vers les plateformes et vers les champions, liant magiquement leur esprit à celui de leur champion pour la durée du match. Un flash lumineux éclata, inondant la pièce d'une vague de lumière blanche et les champions furent envoyés à travers Valoran vers la Faille de l'invocateur.<p>

Le match pouvait commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3.**

Quinn déglutit nerveusement quand la vague de lumière inonda la pièce. Elle sentit Valor serrer doucement ses serres sur son bras, comme pour la rassurer. Un instant plus tard, elle se sentit saisie par une main invisible et ses pieds quittèrent brièvement le sol. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'un fourmillement familier mais désagréable parcourait son corps. Pendant une seconde, le vent hurla à ses oreilles, puis ce fut tout. Ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol et elle ouvrit les yeux sur la base violette de la Faille de l'invocateur.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour retrouver ses esprits et s'assurer machinalement que ses compagnons étaient tous présents. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ils se regroupaient tous autour de Garen.

– On va commencer prudemment, en les harcelant et en les épuisant petit à petit, ordonna-t-il. Leur équipe a un gros potentiel mais ce qui va leur manquer, c'est la cohésion. Essayez de les prendre un par un, gardez une distance raisonnable, ne vous approchez pas inutilement.  
>Il les regarda chacun leur tour.<p>

– Notre formation ne joue pas à notre avantage, mais nous pouvons nous en sortir si nous faisons preuve d'esprit d'équipe et que nous nous entraidons. Darius va certainement prendre la voie supérieure, comme il en a l'habitude. Je me charge de lui. Lux, Quinn, vous ...

– Je pars avec Lux, interrompit Ezreal. On va les écraser.  
>Sans attendre l'avis de Garen, il passa un bras autour de la taille de la blonde et l'entraîna vers la voix inférieure.<p>

– Hé! Protesta Garen.  
>Mais les deux blonds avaient déjà disparus derrière les arbres.<p>

– Ce sale petit arrogant ...  
>Il s'interrompit en voyant Morgana s'éloigner vers la voie du centre.<p>

– OK! Soupira-t-il, agacé.  
>Il lança un regard vers Quinn, la seule à être restée pour attendre les ordres.<p>

– Allons-y, fit-il en l'invitant à le suivre d'un signe de tête.

* * *

><p>La lumière s'estompa et Darius jeta un coup d'œil au paysage familier s'offrant à lui. La base bleu était couverte d'une épaisse couche de neige que le nexus, à peine activé, teintait d'une lueur froide. Les branches des arbres courbaient sous leur fardeau immaculé et les trois voies disparaissaient sous le manteau neigeux.<p>

– La neige, soupira Talon en se baissant pour examiner le sol. Inutile d'essayer de se cacher dans les buissons avec ça.  
>Les pas dans la neige trahiraient toutes tentatives d'embuscade, au début du match tout du moins. Plus tard, quand le sol aurait été abondamment piétiné, il serait plus facile de dissimuler ses traces autour des buissons.<p>

Darius ne prêta pas attention à l'assassin, après une rapide inspection des arbres bordant la base, il se tourna vers ses équipiers du jour. Il avait hérité d'un groupe d'individualistes qui n'allaient pas lui faciliter la tâche, mais il en avait déjà mâté de pires.

– Je connais suffisamment bien Garen Crowngard pour savoir comment il pense, commença-t-il. Il va supposer que je vais prendre la voix du haut, probablement seul. On va le prendre à contre-pied. J'irai sur la voie du bas avec Draven.  
>Il se tourna vers Talon et Miss Fortune:<p>

– Je vous laisse vous occuper de Crowngard.  
>Il se tourna vers Syndra qui lui adressa un rapide hochement de tête pour lui assurer qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle avait à faire.<p>

– Ne les laissez pas vous échapper, ordonna Darius. Écrasez-les chaque fois que vous en aurez l'occasion. Harcelez-les, poussez-les au désespoir et ils perdront toute envie de se battre.  
>Avec ça, il leur adressa un signe de tête et tous comprirent qu'il était temps d'y aller.<p>

Draven n'attendit pas l'ordre de son frère pour s'élancer vers la forêt. Une hache dans chaque main, il cavalait comme un cabri sur le sol rendu glissant pas la neige verglacée. Ralenti par sa lourde armure, Darius suivait à deux ou trois mètres derrière lui. Il savait que sa tactique était risquée. Sa hache ne lui conférait pas assez d'allonge pour lutter contre le tireur ennemi, probablement la fille au faucon pour laquelle Luxana était venu le trouver, mais il savait que Draven se ferait un plaisir de s'occuper d'elle. Il lui restait à veiller à ce que son support, que ce soit Luxana où cet horripilant piltovien, n'entrave pas le travail de son frère. Le temps que la Force de Démacia se rende compte de son erreur et vienne pour le contrer, son équipe aurait eu le temps de prendre l'avantage. Ne leur resterait plus qu'à le conserver.

Quelques dizaines de mètres après les limites de la base, le pavage laissait sa place à un sentier boueux et couvert de verglas. Darius glissa deux fois avant même d'atteindre la tourelle intérieure, parvenant à garder son équilibre au prix de quelques acrobaties. C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'il rejoignit Draven sous la tourelle extérieure de son équipe.

– C'est même pas encore commencé et t'es déjà à cran? Lança l'exécuteur avec un sourire moqueur.  
>Darius lui lança un regard glacial qui ne sembla pas impressionner son frère.<p>

_"Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu te bas dans la neige?"_ fit la voix un peu moqueuse de Meirin dans son esprit.

_"Non,"_ grogna le général via leur lien télépathique.

_"Tu me rassures!"  
><em>Irrité, Darius lui ordonna d'arrêter de se moquer de lui. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait déjà vu la Faille de l'invocateur sous la neige, c'était elle qui l'avait invoqué.

_"Les hostilités ont commencé,"_ annonça l'invocateur plus sérieusement. _"Syndra a repoussé Morgana jusque sous sa tourelle. Et les sbires arrivent."_

_"Bien!"  
><em>Draven semblait avoir reçu la même information. Il lança un coup d'œil derrière eux et s'élança hors du halo protecteur de la tourelle dès que les sbires furent en vue.

Les deux frères ne perdirent pas de temps et se ruèrent sur la vague de sbires violet dès qu'elle arriva à leur portée. Ils en avaient déjà tué plusieurs quand un flash lumineux prit Draven par surprise. Il évita de justesse l'orbe de lumière lancé vers lui. Luxana Crowngard, parfait! Exactement comme prévu, songea Darius. En revanche, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut le trait d'énergie qui le frappa de plein fouet, deux secondes plus tard, le faisant reculer d'un pas. A peine ébranlé, il balança sa hache de droite et de gauche avec aisance et ne chercha pas à retenir un sourire mauvais quand il sentit la large lame faucher Ezreal. Le blond roula sur la neige, l'éclaboussant de sang. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour l'achever, cependant, et le blond se releva en se tenant l'épaule gauche. Lux bondit en arrière et lança son bâton chargé d'énergie magique, enveloppant l'aventurier dans une bulle protectrice. L'une des haches de Draven rebondit sur la barrière sans le blesser. Le sort dura juste assez longtemps pour permettre à Ezreal de se réfugier sous la tour. Lux recula, lançant son Entrave de lumière sur Darius, et rejoignit son équipier en esquivant les haches de Draven.

Les deux frères achevèrent les derniers sbires violets et s'approchèrent de la tourelle adverse. Sans s'occuper des deux défenseurs, Draven cibla la tour pendant qu'elle décimait les derniers sbires bleus. Lux le visa à l'aide de son Anomalie radieuse, l'obligeant à reculer pour esquiver l'explosion. Darius, qui n'avait pas suivi son frère dans la zone de danger au pied de la tourelle, harponna Ezreal à l'aide de sa hache et l'attira hors de portée des tirs de la tour. Profitant de la surprise, il eut le temps d'assener deux coups à son adversaire avant que celui-ci ne recule précipitamment. Impitoyable, le noxien bondit sur sa cible, brandissant sa hache, et lui porta un coup terrible qui fendit presque le piltovien en deux. Ezreal tomba mort tandis que la tourelle faisait feu sur Darius. Le noxien recula, encaissant les coups sans broncher.

– Tu as bien mal choisit ton chevalier servant, dame Luxana.  
>C'est avec satisfaction qu'il vit la jeune femme serrer les dents en pâlissant. La provoquer était plaisant, elle montrait bien plus de réaction que son frère. En guise de réponse, Lux concentra sa magie devant elle.<p>

– Démaciaaaah!  
>Le rayon de lumière fusa comme un laser.<p>

– Wha!  
>Draven bondit hors de portée, lançant une de ses haches vers la jeune femme en guise de défense. Darius eu moins de chance. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour esquiver, mais pas assez vite. Le rayon le frappa au côté. Il roula dans les buissons, le bras et l'épaule gauche sévèrement brûlés sous son armure chauffée à blanc. Serrant les dents, il se redressa en s'appuyant sur sa hache. Draven continuait à assaillir Lux en lançant ses haches vers elle l'une après l'autre. Il semblait gérer la situation.<p>

– Je rappel, annonça Darius.  
>Inutile d'insister avec ses blessures tant que son frère avait l'avantage sur la démacienne. Draven ne montra aucun signe d'avoir entendu, mais Darius savait que son invocateur lui avait fait passer le message. Il se mit à couvert et laissa Meirin le renvoyer à la base. Un flash bleuté plus tard, il se retrouva à la fontaine bleue. Aussitôt ses vertus curatives se fient sentir, apaisant ses brûlures et signant sa chair meurtrie.<p>

_"Meirin, au rapport."_

_"Hé, je suis pas l'un de tes soldats,"_ répliqua l'invocatrice. _"Pour l'instant tout se passe bien. Quinn a réussi à tuer Talon mais Miss Fortune arrive à garder Garen à distance. Syndra et Morgana sont toujours au coude à coude et ... Ha, Draven vient de tuer Lux. Vous avez un léger avantage."_

_"Bien!"  
><em>Ses plaies soignées, Darius fit un pas hors de la fontaine. A ce moment, Talon apparut près de lui, arrivant de nulle part. Il semblait particulièrement agacé, certainement parce qu'il venait de se faire tuer. Il s'éclipsa en silence.

_"Renvois moi là-bas, Meirin,"_ ordonna Darius.

L'invocatrice choisit un sbire pour ancrer son sort et, l'instant d'après, le général noxien fut téléporté non loin de la tour violette. Il arrivait à temps. Harcelé par Ezreal, après avoir encaissé plusieurs attaques de Lux juste avant, Draven semblait à bout de force. Le piltovien lançait sorts après sorts tout en restant bien à l'abri de la tourelle.

– Lâche, grogna Darius en couvrant son frère.

– Je préfère dire prudent, nargua le blond.  
>Ezreal avait retenu la leçon. Il restait dorénavant hors de portée du Crampon du noxien afin d'éviter d'être à nouveau arracher à sa zone de sécurité. Ça n'en agaça Darius que d'avantage.<p>

Tandis que Darius se chargeait de stopper la plupart des attaques du piltovien, Draven concentrait ses dernières forces sur les sbires. Quand ils furent tous éliminés, les deux frères portèrent leurs attaques sur la tourelle. Il fallut un effort à Darius pour ne pas se jeter illico sur Ezreal. Sa hache avait à peine touché la tour qu'une boule de lumière fusa vers lui avant d'exploser, l'obligeant à reculer. Lux surgit sous la tourelle pour épauler Ezreal.

– Tu arrives à temps pour voir un génie à l'œuvre, bébé, lança le piltovien avec arrogance.  
>Concentrant sa magie dans son amulette, il forma un arc devant lui qu'il projeta sur les deux noxiens. Meirin utilisa son flash pour mettre Darius hors de portée, dans les buissons. Le général se retourna à temps pour voir son frère au sol, levant un bras vers le ciel avant que celui-ci ne retombe, inerte.<p>

Ça ne fit qu'attiser la colère du général noxien. Peu de gens le savait mais les deux frères étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne le laissaient voir et Darius était toujours tenu par sa promesse de protéger son cadet. Personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à son frère et s'en sortir indemne. Pas devant lui, en tout cas. Ce maudit piltovien allait le payer.

La mâchoire serrée, il raffermit sa prise sur sa hache et lança un regard chargé de haine et de menace vers sa cible. Ezreal sembla s'en rendre compte car Darius eut le plaisir de le voir pâlir. Peu de champions trouvaient grâce aux yeux du noxien. Pour lui, ils ne formaient qu'un ramassis de lâches et de faibles dont le seul intérêt était d'être écrasé dans les Champs de justice pour la gloire de Noxus. Les seuls à sortir du lot étaient Garen et Luxana Crowngard, Jarvan Lightshield, Swain bien entendu et, dans une moindre mesure, Katarina du Couteau. Les autres n'étaient que quantité négligeable qui ne méritait pas son temps. Mais parmi eux s'il en existait un dont la seule présence suffisait à lui hérisser le poil c'était bien cette médiocre excuse de sorcier. Ezreal, le soi-disant génie. Un coq à tout point de vue. Se comportant comme si l'Institut lui appartenait, paradant comme un général victorieux dans les couloirs, draguant tout ce qui bouge en se comportant comme s'il était le seul homme digne d'intérêt sur Runeterra. Sa seule heure de gloire était la découverte tout à fait fortuite d'une amulette maudite dans une tombe poussiéreuse, pas de quoi cirer venez voir!

On pouvait croire que quelqu'un vivant en permanence avec Draven pouvait pardonner les excès d'arrogance des autres, mais il n'en était rien. La différence était que Draven jouait la comédie. Ça faisait partie du personnage qu'il s'était créer quand il était enfant pour se protéger des horreurs de la vie quotidienne dans les rues de Noxus. Ezreal, en revanche, était persuadé que le monde n'attendait que lui. Il était temps de le faire retomber sur terre! Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se proposait de faire.

Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Darius s'élança sur le piltovien, forçant le passage sous la tourelle. Ezreal ne demanda pas son reste et détala aussitôt. Projetant sa hache vers l'avant, Darius l'agrippa avant de l'attirer vers lui. Ezreal bondit pour essayer de s'échapper, mais le plat de la hache le frappa de plein fouet, le jetant au sol. Darius marchait sur lui pour l'achever quand un rideau de lumière se referma soudain sur lui, l'empêchant d'avancer plus avant. Lux surgit des bruissons en faisant tournoyer son bâton. Elle le lança vers Ezreal afin de l'envelopper d'une bulle protectrice avant de le rejoindre. A ce moment, Entrave de lumière s'évapora, libérant Darius, et le noxien lança aussitôt sa hache vers les deux blonds pour les cramponner. Ezreal se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver et la hache ne happa que Lux. La blonde poussa un cri de surprise et de peur mêlée quand elle se sentit attirée vers l'arrière, entre les griffes du général noxien.

– Ez! s'écria-t-elle, éperdue.  
>Le blond la regarda un instant avant de détaler à toutes jambes.<p>

– Désolé, bébé, question de priorité, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

– Ezreal, cria Lux, incrédule.  
>Mais le piltovien avaient déjà plié bagage et retournait à la base soigner ses égratignures.<p>

– On dirait que ton chevalier servant accorde plus de valeur à sa vie qu'à la tienne, fit une voix grave à l'oreille de la blonde.  
>Lux se sentit frissonner involontairement et le froid n'en était pas la cause.<p>

– Quelle déception ce doit être.  
>Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer. Un instant plus tard, Darius la libérait de son étreinte avant de l'achever d'un coup de hache bien placé. Tandis que le monde sombrait dans un brouillard grisâtre autour d'elle, Lux put voir le noxien se ruer sur la tour sans défense. Un craquement épouvantable raisonna alors, signalant la chute de la tourelle, puis ce fut le néant.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:**

Quinn pouvait voir Valor décrire de grands cercles au-dessus d'elle à travers les branches dénudées des arbres l'entourant. L'aigle surveillait les alentours à la recherche du moindre signe de présence ennemie. Baissant les yeux, son regard tomba sur Garen qui attendait, appuyé sur son épée, le début des hostilités. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur base. Il semblait particulièrement concentré, se préparant probablement à un affrontement impitoyable contre Darius. Quin admirait le dévouement et la discipline du jeune homme mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était sa tasse de thé. Quelque part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Garen trop autoritaire et trop stricte envers les autres aussi bien que lui-même. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Valor ne l'aimait pas.

Elle trouvait étonnant, et un peu effrayant, que son compagnon fasse preuve de plus de tolérance envers un assassin noxien qu'envers l'un de ses propres alliés. Quinn savait que Valor détestait cordialement Fiora, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il n'appréciait que peu Garen et se méfiait de Shyvana, comme elle allait le croquer à la première occasion. En revanche, l'oiseau ne semblait avoir aucune animosité particulière contre Talon dont le comportement était pourtant loin d'être amical. Probablement était-ce parce que Talon était un ennemi et qu'on ne pouvait rien attendre d'autre de sa part. Au moins avec lui, on savait à quoi s'en tenir.

_"Réveille-toi,"_ s'écria soudain la voix de son invocateur dans son esprit. _"Les sbires sont déjà en route."_  
>Quinn s'aperçut soudain qu'elle s'était mise à rêvasser inutilement et que, pendant ce temps-là, le match avait débuté sans elle. Se maudissant silencieusement, la jeune femme se précipita hors du halo protecteur de sa tourelle et rejoignit Garen qui était déjà en train d'estourbir les sbires bleus qui se présentaient à lui. Tandis qu'elle commençait à tirer sur les petites créatures, Quinn le voyait fréquemment regarder autour de lui, s'attendant probablement à ce que Darius lui tombe dessus d'un instant à l'autre.<p>

Valor surgit soudain des cieux pour marquer l'un des sbires, signalant ses points faibles à son équipière, et Quinn se hâta de l'achever d'une volée de carreaux bien placée. C'est à ce moment qu'une ombre familière surgit devant elle. Sur un cri d'alerte de Valor, Quinn se jeta au sol, esquivant de justesse les dagues courbes lancées vers elle. Elle répliqua en tirant un carreau dans la direction de l'assassin mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Une détonation claqua dans le silence relatif de la Faille et Garen poussa une plainte de surprise et de douleur mêlées. La balle ricocha sur son armure et frappa Quinn dans le dos, surprenant les deux démaciens. Sarah Fortune ne put retenir un sourire insolent devant la surprise qui se peignit sur les visages de ses adversaires. Elle souffla sur le canon de l'un de ses pistolets pour dissiper le léger filet de fumée qui s'en échappait encore et adressa un sourire enjôleur à Garen.

Un instant, Garen chercha du regard autour de lui, comme si Darius allait surgir des buissons pour les attaquer, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du général noxien dans les parages. Il n'était nulle part sur cette voie. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, sa stratégie tombait déjà en pièce et le match n'avait commencé que depuis moins d'une minute!

Serrant les dents avec bravoure, Garen raffermit sa prise sur son épée et prit son élan pour foncer vers la pirate en tournoyant comme une toupie. Miss Fortune fila à toute vitesse, sur ses talons aiguilles, tandis que le démacien fauchait tout sur son passage, découpant les sbires comme les hélices d'un hachoir fou. Quin passait derrière lui pour achever les rares survivants quand elle sentit soudain une présence dans son dos. La lame acérée de Talon la frappa au mollet, la faisant presque trébucher. Pendant l'instant qu'il lui fallut pour retrouver son équilibre, l'assassin plongea sur elle, sa lame luisant d'une lueur sanglante de mauvais augure.

– Valor, à moi! S'écria-t-elle.  
>L'aigle surgit en criant, toutes serres dehors. Au moment où la lame de Talon mordait sa chair, Quinn vit son compagnon s'abattre sur le visage de l'assassin et le distraire suffisamment pour lui permettre de rouler hors de sa portée. Elle se redressa en serrant les dents, ignorant la douleur qui remontait le long de son bras droit et pointa son arme sur Talon avant de tirer. Dans un mouvement qui fit tinter les lames ornant sa cape, l'assassin roula dans les ombres sous les arbres mais le glapissement qui suivit prévint Quinn qu'elle avait touché sa cible.<p>

L'éclaireuse n'eut pas le temps de se demander si elle devait retourner à la base pour soigner sa blessure ou non, une nouvelle détonation lui rappela que Garen luttait contre Miss Fortune. Etant elle-même une adepte du combat à distance, Quinn savait parfaitement que son équipier n'avait pas l'avantage. Garen avait bien besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour palier à l'allonge qui lui manquait. Quinn bondit en avant, sifflant Valor qui décrivait toujours des cercles au-dessus de l'endroit où Talon avait disparu. Elle s'élança vers son équipier en laissant les sbires se massacrer entre eux et rejoignit Garen à temps pour le voir tenir d'une main son épaule ensanglantée. La blessure ne semblait pas grave mais elle laissait échapper un flot de sang non négligeable. Quinn ne comprenait décidément pas comment une simple balle pouvait aussi aisément traverser la solide armure du général démancien. Ce devait probablement être à cause des sortilèges régissant les combats dans les Champs de Justice.

Quinn avait à peine rejoint Garen qu'une pluie de balles se mit soudain à pleuvoir sur eux, leurs infligeant de petites mais douloureuses plaies sur tout le corps. Pris dans la tempête, Valor s'éloigna avec un cri indigné, plusieurs plumes de sa queue et de ses ailes abimées par les balles. En réaction, Quinn se propulsa vers la rouquine, à la foi pour l'attaquer et pour s'extraire de la zone d'effet de son attaque. Elle percuta Miss Fortune de plein fouet avant de rebondir vers l'arrière avec la souplesse d'une panthère, et de lever son arme pour tirer. Le petit cri qui suivit fut suffisant pour la satisfaire et pour empêcher la rouquine de fuir à pleine vitesse. Libéré de la zone d'effet de l'attaque, Garen se précipita vers Miss Fortune et dépassa Quinn en utilisant Jugement.

– Valor, que vois-tu de là-haut? Lança Quinn à l'aigle qui continuait à rouspéter.  
>Il baissa les yeux vers le sol à temps pour voir Talon se glisser hors des ombres et s'approcher de sa maîtresse. Avec un cri aigu, il se laissa tomber du ciel et frappa l'assassin, le marquant dans la foulée. Quinn se retourna pour voir son adversaire chasser son compagnon d'un geste de la main et tira vers lui par réflexe. Ca n'empêcha cependant pas l'assassin de se jeter sur elle. Sa lame perça douloureusement le flanc de la jeune femme et elle ne dû la vie sauve qu'aux réflexes de son invocateur qui la propulsa loin de l'assassin avec son sort Flash.<p>

Pendant un instant, ils se défièrent du regard puis, avec un sourire malsain sur le visage, Talon se détourna d'elle et descendit la voie vers la tourelle bleue. Il fallut un instant à l'esprit embué de douleur de la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'il allait attaquer Garen par derrière pendant qu'il était occupé par Miss Fortune. Avec un cri d'indignation, Quinn s'élança à sa poursuite.

Son armure percée de petits trous sanglants, Garen commençait à perdre pieds face à la rouquine qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'était pas en meilleur état. Talon bondit sur Garen sans crier gare, sa lame traçant une longue estafilade sanglante dans son dos. Quinn vit avec horreur le jeune homme mettre un genou au sol, à bout de force. Talon levait son arme pour l'achever, mais pile à ce moment, Garen, réunissant ce qui lui restait de force, lui lança un coup terrible.

– Démaciaaaaaaaaa! S'écria-t-il tandis qu'une lame géante empalait l'assassin.  
>Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, Miss Fortune pointa ses deux pistolets sur lui et tira plusieurs salves de balles avec un rire dément. Quinn vit son équipier s'effondrer entre leurs deux adversaires. Talon se tourna vers elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres:<p>

– Dommage que tu ne puisses pas protéger tes amis, chaton.  
>Furieuse, Quinn serra les doigts sur son arbalète.<p>

– Moi au moins je sais ce que signifient ces mots, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.  
>Talon serra la mâchoire lui lançant un regard noir.<p>

Sans un mot, Talon se rassembla et bondit vers Quinn. La jeune femme recula et n'eut d'autre alternative que de se sauver le long de la voie pour retourner à sa tourelle. Son niveau de santé n'était pas au plus haut et face à deux adversaires, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance dans ces conditions. Talon la pourchassa immédiatement, mais Miss Fortune n'y vit visiblement aucun intérêt et elle profita que son équipier chasse leur adversaire pour retourner à la base soigner ses blessures.

Tandis qu'elle courrait, Quinn sentit la morsure des dagues de Talon dans son dos et serait probablement tombée si, dans un subit élan d'inspiration, son invocateur n'avait pas utilisé Soin pour lui rendre un peu de santé et augmenter la vitesse de sa course.

_"Il est tout seul, achève-le,"_ l'entendit-elle hurler dans son esprit.  
>Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et elle s'aperçut que l'invocateur disait vrai. A quelques mètres de la tourelle, elle se retourna pour faire face à Talon. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il se planta face à elle, savourant à l'avance leur affrontement.<p>

– Fatiguée de courir, chaton?  
>Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Levant son arme, elle tira un carreau vers lui. Il répliqua en lança une volée de dagues sur elle. Quinn roula sur le sol pour esquiver, mais l'une des lames la toucha à l'épaule. Ignorant la douleur, elle se releva avec souplesse et pris appuis sur le sol pour se propulser vers l'assassin. Elle le percuta en pleine poitrine, le déséquilibrant un instant.<p>

– Valor! Appela-t-elle.  
>Comprenant ce qu'on attendait de lui, l'aigle fondit sur Talon et le frappa de ses ailes et de son bec. Talon fit un mouvement avec sa lame pour le chasser.<p>

– Val, rappela Quinn.  
>L'oiseau s'écarta immédiatement et Talon n'eut que le temps de voir l'arbalète pointée sur son cœur. L'instant d'après tout devint flou autour de lui et il entendit la voix de son invocateur lui signaler qu'il avait été tué.<p>

Quinn souffla un instant en regardant le corps inerte de Talon sur le sol gelé, une étrange douleur battant dans sa poitrine au même rythme que son cœur. Passant une main gantée sur son front couvert de sueur, malgré le froid, la jeune femme demanda à son invocateur de la renvoyer à la base pour y soigner ses blessures. La lueur bleutée familière l'enveloppa et, un instant plus tard, elle se retrouvait à la fontaine mauve. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant les vertus curatives de la fontaine refermer ses plaies.

La tranquillité, cependant fut de courte durée. Alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour profiter d'un instant de calme dans le tumulte du match, un véritable rugissement de rage retenti à quelques centimètres d'elle.

– Tu as abandonné Lux, morveux?  
>Ouvrant les yeux, Quinn vit Garen empoigner Ezreal par le col de sa veste et le soulever du sol. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, Quinn se précipita et posa une main sur l'avant-bras du général démacien dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.<p>

– Garen!

– Ce lâche s'est enfuit en laissant Lux seule face à Darius, lança Garen sans quitter Ezreal du regard.  
>Quinn plaqua une main sur ses lèvres en signe de stupeur. Si les démacien étaient incapables de pardonner quelque chose, c'était bien la lâcheté. Et Garen avait toujours était particulièrement protecteur envers sa sœur cadette.<p>

– Darius était fou furieux, répliqua Ezreal, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'on lui reprochait. L'un de nous deux allait y passer. Autant que ce ne soit pas moi.  
>Avec un véritablement rugissement de fureur, Garen le jeta au sol. Quinn lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Lux qui venait de réapparaître et assistait à la scène sans bouger, pâle et figée, mais fixant le piltovien d'un regard blessé où on pouvait voir colère et incompréhension.<p>

– Ne t'approches plus de ma sœur, grogna Garen.  
>Il se tourna alors vers la blonde.<p>

– Je t'accompagne, je vais faire regretter à ce foutu noxien de t'avoir touché.

– Darius n'y est pour rien, fit remarquer Lux d'une voix sans timbre. Il n'a fait que suivre les règles du combat.  
>Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle éprouvait le besoin de défendre le noxien, mais elle avait parlé avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Darius n'y était pour rien dans cette situation, c'était Ezreal qui était incapable d'accepter la responsabilité de ses actes.<p>

– Peu importe, grogna Garen en tournant vers le blond un regard noir. Tu vas avec Quinn et si jamais il te venait à l'idée de l'abandonner aussi, je te garantis que le Conseil d'équité en entendra parler.

– Mais j'ai rien fait, s'entêta le blond.  
>Garen ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'élança en courant vers la voie du bas sur laquelle Darius et Draven étaient en train d'assaillir leur tourelle intérieure.<p>

– Abruti, lança Ezreal une fois que Garen fut assez loin pour ne plus l'entendre.  
>Quinn ne daigna pas s'en mêler. Sifflant Valor, elle s'élança à son tour vers sa propre voie, sans attendre de voir si le piltovien allait la suivre ou non.<p>

* * *

><p>Toute l'équipe se tenait au centre du cercle d'invocation, tête basse. Malgré le changement de voie, Garen n'avait pas réussi à stopper la progression de Darius et Draven. Les deux frères avaient pris trop d'avance pour être stoppés. Après une farouche, mais vaine, résistance, ils avaient fini par capituler, assaillis de toutes parts. Personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot, tandis que les invocateurs se chargeaient de désactiver la plateforme.<p>

De l'autre côté de la salle, dans l'autre cercle d'invocation, en revanche l'ambiance était tout autre. Draven riait de bon cœur en racontant pour la troisième ou quatrième fois comment il avait _"sauver les fesses"_ de son frère en abattant Garen et Lux en même temps avec sa Volée Mortelle, tandis que Sarah Fortune et Syndra échangeaient leurs impressions sur le match. Talon ne quittait pas Quinn des yeux tandis qu'elle caressait Valor d'une main tout en lui murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles à l'oreille. Il s'était largement vengé en tuant l'éclaireuse quatre fois.

Darius fut le premier à quitter le cercle de runes et à descendre de la plateforme de son équipe, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Il était épuisé bien qu'il s'efforça de n'en rien montrer. Après l'arrivée de Garen sur sa voie, il ne s'était plus attaqué à Lux, laissant à son frère le soin de se charger d'elle, concentrant ses assauts sur son rival. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de surveiller les actions de la blonde du coin de l'œil. Bien qu'elle paraisse frêle, fragile et superficielle au premier abord, il devait avouer qu'elle était en réalité une combattante aguerrie et que ces sorts faisaient franchement mal. Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas noxienne!

Les deux équipes se saluèrent, se serrant la main. Darius posa un regard empli de mépris sur Ezreal tandis qu'il lui écrasait impitoyablement les phalanges, lui promettant silencieusement mille morts pour leur prochain match. Le blond s'empressa de s'éloigner sans le regarder, une fois que le noxien le lâcha, laissant sa place à Lux. La blonde serra fermement la main du général, son air enjoué de retour sur son visage d'ange.

– Félicitations Darius, c'était un bon match.  
>Un peu surpris, le noxien la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle sautillait vers son frère pour le féliciter à son tour, manquant le grognement désapprobateur de Garen.<p>

– Maintenant que ce maudit match est enfin fini, on peut penser au plus important, déclara Lux en se dirigeant vers la porte, accompagnée de Quinn et de Garen. La soirée de Gragas.  
>Un bras se posa lourdement sur ses épaules.<p>

– Tu l'as dit, bébé! Je passe te chercher à sept heures et demie, soit prête et ne me déçois pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
>Lux se figea en lança un regard noir vers Ezreal.<p>

– Oh, je suis désolée, bébé, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Mais je n'irai pas avec toi. J'accompagne quelqu'un de plus intéressant. Question de priorités.  
>Avec ça, elle attrapa la main d'Ezreal et la repoussa vivement, se dégageant de son étreinte. Le blond la regarda quitter la pièce, figé de stupéfaction tandis que le rire tonitruant de Garen raisonnait dans le couloir.<p>

– Quel dommage, fit Darius d'un ton ouvertement ironique tandis qu'il passait près du blond. Vous formiez un si beau couple.  
>Il sortit à son tour, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard moqueur. Voir Luxana Crowngard repousser les avances du paon piltovien l'emplissait de satisfaction.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

A sept heures pile, Quinn entendit frapper à la porte de son appartement. Avec un soupir las, elle se leva et abandonna son journal sur la table, ouvert à la page sur laquelle le message de Talon s'étalait encore. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait en faire. Elle n'avait ni envie de le garder ni envie de mutiler son journal pour s'en débarrasser. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la laisse en paix. Malheureusement, Lux n'avait pas voulu le comprendre quand elle avait insisté pour venir la chercher pour la fête. Quinn ne voulait pas vraiment y aller, mais la blonde avait probablement raison sur un point, ça lui changerait les idées. Elle allait pouvoir s'amuser sans avoir à penser à Démacia, ni aux matches du lendemain et encore moins à Talon.

Quinn ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une Lux, vêtu d'une robe blanche à liseré bleu clair sous un épais manteau pourvu d'un col de fourrure. Un manchon de fourrure lui aussi camouflait ses mains. Derrière la blonde, se tenait Garen, l'air bien moins sombre qu'après leur défaite de la matinée. Il avait laissé tomber son uniforme d'officier démacien au profit d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche qui lui donnait l'air plus jeune qu'il n'était.

– Allez, allez, s'écria Lux avec sa bonne humeur coutumière, en bondissant dans l'appartement. On va être en …  
>Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Quinn et haussa les sourcils.<p>

– Tu comptes y aller comme ça? Tu as l'air de porter un sac à patate sur le dos.

– Hé bien … merci! Répondit la fauconnière en baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements.  
>Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts. Elle avait pris des vêtements au hasard dans son armoire, ne cherchant même pas à savoir s'ils allaient ensemble. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête pour ça. Cependant, Lux ne semblait pas partager son avis.<p>

– Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien d'autre à te mettre!  
>Sans demander l'autorisation de Quinn, la blonde ouvrit en grand le placard près du lit et commença à passer son contenu en revu.<p>

Après avoir sorti et jeté plusieurs tenues sur le lit, Lux fini par dénicher une robe bleu, une paire de bas noir et des sous-vêtement assorties qu'elle fourra dans les bras de Quinn en la poussant vers la salle de bain pour qu'elle se change.

– Allez, enfile ça vite, tu vas voir tu vas te sentir tout de suite mieux.  
>Quinn était loin de cet avis quand elle sortit de la salle d'eau une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements et se sentait mal à l'aise autant que ridicule. Mais Lux ne lui laissa pas le luxe de s'en plaindre.<p>

– Super, ça te va à ravir, s'écria-t-elle en voyant son amie. Un peu de maquillage et le tour sera joué.  
>Sans avoir le temps de protester, Quinn fut entraînée vers son bureau ou la blonde l'assit sur la chaise avant d'ouvrir les tiroirs pour trouver un malheureux tube de rouge de rouge à lèvre et un peu de fard.<p>

– Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse les magasins, toutes les deux, remarqua Lux en posant ses trouvailles sur la table près d'elle.  
>Quinn n'osa pas lui faire remarquer que la robe et le maquillage qu'elle venait de trouver étaient le résultat de leur dernière journée de shoping ensemble. Et elle osa encore moins avouer qu'elle ne les aurait probablement pas achetés si elle avait été seule.<p>

Finalement, le trio quitta le quartier démacien de l'Institut avec plus de vingt minutes de retard. Avant de partir, Quinn avait ouvert l'une de ses fenêtres pour que Valor puisse entrer et sortit à sa guise et lui avait dit au revoir en lui recommandant de ne pas rentrer trop tard. L'aigle lui avait renvoyé son regard amusé avec un petit ronronnement qui semblait vouloir dire "parle pour toi". Quinn ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise dans sa robe, privée de Valor et de son arbalète, mais la compagnie de Lux et de Garen était suffisante pour la rassurer. Elle n'avait qu'à rester avec eux et personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer … et à espérer que Talon ne soit pas présent.

La taverne que Gragas tenait, quand il n'était pas en train de lancer des tonneaux sur les Champs de Justice, était située dans la petite ville qui s'était développé aux pieds de l'Institut. Quelques maisons, plusieurs magasins, trois auberges ouvertes pour les curieux venus voir les matches publics et deux tavernes. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Mais c'était suffisant. Le village faisait un but de promenade pour les Champions lassés de la vie entre les murs de l'Institut. Il arrivait même que certains Champions passent quelques jours dans l'une des auberges avant de revenir dans leurs quartiers habituels.

Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, la fête avait déjà commencé quand le trio de démaciens poussa la porte. L'établissement en lui-même n'avait rien de différents des autres, si ce n'était sa taille et sa fréquentation. Il n'était pas rare de voir un groupe de Champion passer quelques heures à boire et à s'amuser, ce qui attirait en général pas mal de curieux de tous les coins de la région. Cependant, ce soir c'était différent. La fête organisée par Gragas était réservée aux Champions et à eux seuls. Plusieurs tables étaient déjà occupées tandis que sur la scène improvisée au fond de la salle, Karthus échauffait sa voix pendant que ses musiciens préparaient leurs instruments.

Lux se rua sur la première table libre qu'elle vit, entraînant Garen et Quinn derrière elle. Ils étaient à peine assit qu'une serveuse en tenue de lapin vient prendre leur commande, leur signalant que le concert ne commencerait pas avant au moins une demi-heure. Elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers une autre table. Lux s'éclipsa un moment pour saluer ceux de ses amis qui étaient déjà arrivés. La suivant des yeux, Quinn se demanda combien d'amis exactement la blonde avait au sein de l'Institut. Beaucoup, probablement. Il fallait dire qu'elle était adorable, agréable et souriante avec tout le monde, même avec les noxiens. Ça devait forcément aider. Quinn, elle, ne se sentait bien qu'avec Valor.

Lux revint après avoir fait le tour de la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard, une autre serveuse leur apporta leur commande. La blonde leva les yeux pour la remercier et se figea instantanément, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

– Riven?  
>Les deux autres levèrent la tête pour voir l'Exilée, un plateau entre les mains, habillé en lapin, comme toutes les autres serveuses de la taverne.<p>

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Lux, confuse.

– Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir le soutien de sa cité natale, répliqua la jeune femme, d'un ton plus froid que nécessaire.  
>Elle lança un regard noir vers une table un peu plus loin dans la salle, à laquelle Draven riait en gesticulant tandis que son frère semblait s'ennuyer ferme, puis s'en alla sans un mot de plus.<p>

– Une soirée sans noxiens, ça aurait été trop beau, soupira Garen.

– On pourrait en dire autant, susurra une voix à son oreille.  
>Il s'écarta instinctivement pour voir Katarina penchée sur lui, ses longs cheveux tombant sur ses épaules comme un voile sanglant. Elle lui adressa un sourire sarcastique et Garen se sentit rougir malgré lui, ce qui sembla satisfaire la rouquine.<p>

– Je parie que je te fais regretter ces mots avant la fin de la soirée, ajouta-t-elle en prenant place à la table voisine.  
>Garen se contenta de grogner quelque chose inintelligible.<p>

Sentant un regard posé sur elle, Quinn tourna la tête et croisa les yeux noisette de Talon, assis entre les deux sœurs Du Couteau, tout près d'elle. Elle se détourna en essayant de ne pas frissonner et trouva soudain très intéressante la contemplation de Yorick grattant sa guitare d'un air pensif.

– C'était un beau match, ce matin, tu ne trouves pas, chaton? Lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
>Quinn ne daigna pas répondre, mais elle vit Lux se tourner vers l'assassin avec un air pincé qui criait "méfies-toi, je t'ai à l'œil". La seule réaction de Talon fut un ricanement ouvertement moqueur. Quinn préféra faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu ni entendu et plongea le visage dans l'énorme chope posée devant elle pour en boire une longue gorgée. Elle buvait rarement, mais elle faisait exception lors des soirées comme celle-ci. Et puis, si l'alcool pouvait l'aider à ignorer Talon, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.<p>

La salle se remplit petit à petit, Quinn se surprenant à voir arriver certains Champion qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir à ce genre de fête, comme Vladimir ou Zac. A une table près du bar, Twisted Fate était même en train de ruiner Ryze, Gangplank et Lucian dans une partie de poker qui n'avait probablement rien de loyal. Les trois Du Couteau furent rejoint par Zyra qui semblait en bon terme avec Cassiopeia. A une table, de l'autre côté de la salle, étaient installés Karma, Irelia, Yi et Akali qui discutaient calmement, en lançant des regards suspicieux vers Draven et Darius, que Vladimir venait de rejoindre. Quinn le vit trinquer avec Draven, brandissant un petit verre contenant un liquide rouge dont elle ne voulait pas connaître la nature. Darius regardait ailleurs, comme s'il cherchait un moyen d'échapper aux bavardages insipides de ses deux compagnons. Un bruit de chaise tira la jeune femme de son observation et elle tourna la tête pour voir Jarvan s'affaler sur la chaise près de Garen, tandis que Shyvana prenait place entre Lux et le prince. Quinn ne sut pas si le demi-dragon avait pris cette place parce que c'était la dernière libre ou si elle l'avait choisi pour garder les Du Couteau dans son champ de vision. Elle réalisa soudain que pendant que Shyvana surveillait les assassins, Garen était libre de garder un œil sur Darius et Draven. Même les soirs de fêtes, cette foutue guerre entre Démacia et Noxus ne semblait pas trouver d'apaisement. C'était déprimant.

Vers huit heures, quand la salle fut à peu près pleine, les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup, provoquant un murmure de surprise et d'excitation chez les fêtards. Les seules lampes à rester allumées furent celles qui surplombaient le bar derrière lequel Gragas s'affairait, et trois spots braqués sur la scène. Il y eut alors une petite explosion et un nuage de fumée s'éleva au-dessus de la scène tandis qu'un son assourdissant se faisait entendre. Garen plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles en maudissant Lux d'avoir réussi à le traîner ici tandis que sa sœur commençait à sautiller sur sa chaise en applaudissant à tout rompre le groupe qui venait d'apparaitre entre les panaches de fumée. La musique commença aussitôt, assourdissante, pourtant la voix de Karthus se faisait entendre sans mal. Quinn vit du coin de l'œil Garen déchirer de petits morceaux de sa serviette en papier pour se les fourrer dans les oreilles afin d'atténuer le bruit. Ca la fit sourire.

Le concert dura un peu plus d'une heure. Une heure de torture innommable du point de vue de Garen qui lâcha un long soupir de soulagement quand la musique s'arrêta et que les musiciens commencèrent à ranger leurs instruments. Il semblait cependant qu'il soit le seul à accueillir la fin du concert avec satisfaction, plusieurs voix s'élevèrent dans la salle acclamant les musiciens et réclamant d'autres chansons. Au soulagement de Garen, cependant, ils n'en firent rien et se contentèrent de remercier le public avant de quitter la scène et de prendre place dans la salle.

L'ambiance était particulièrement joyeuse et explosive. Les fêtards riaient et discutaient avec bonne humeur et excitation, certains allant de tables en tables, s'interpellant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, buvant, mangeant et se détendant en oubliant les matches et la League pour quelques heures. L'alcool coulait à flot, Gragas avait offert à tous une tournée de son fameux Vin de glace à la fin du concert et de nombreuses chopes généreusement remplies de bière faisaient des allés et retours entre le bar et les différentes tables. De nombreux Champions présents semblaient déjà dans un joyeux état d'ébriété. La nourriture n'était pas en reste et de lourds plats chargés de pains et de fromages, de viandes et de patates, de grosses saucisses et de haricots, accompagnaient pratiquement chaque plateau. Gragas ne faisait pas mentir sa réputation.

Dans le coin, la partie de poker avait repris, et au sourire satisfais sur les lèvres de Twisted Fate, elle tournait nettement en sa faveur. Un peu plus loin, Braum s'était engagé dans un bras de fer musclé mais amical avec Tryndamere sous le regard mi amusé mi réprobateur de Ashe qui semblait de loin la plus sobre des trois. Des rumeurs persistantes dans les couloirs de l'Institut prétendaient que l'archère allait très bientôt donner un héritier à la couronne de Freljord. Il était difficile d'y croire en voyant la taille de guêpe de la jeune femme, mais s'il s'avérait qu'elle soit effectivement enceinte, nuls doutes que Sejuani et Lissandra n'allaient pas le prendre avec humour.

Garen avait retiré ses bouchons d'oreille improvisés et discutait tranquillement avec ses amis quand une pluie de popcorn lui tomba soudain sur les épaules. D'abord surpris, il lança un regard acéré autour de lui mais ne vit personne qui semblait s'intéresser à leur table.

– Ça tourne déjà à la beuverie, commenta-t-il en essayant de retirer les gains collants de ses cheveux. On devrait partir.

– Ça vient juste de commencer, protesta Lux.  
>Avec un grognement, Garen se leva pour aller nettoyer les dégâts et débarrasser ses cheveux du popcorn. Il lança un regard noir vers la table des Frères de Sang où Draven riait comme un dément en le regardant passer. Ça n'améliora pas son humeur.<p>

Durant la courte absence de Garen, les choses dégénérèrent réellement. Plusieurs autres tables furent victime du même attentat et, l'alcool et l'excitation aidant, la tension monta rapidement, jusqu'au point de non-retour. Des protestations se firent entendre partout dans la salle, des accusations fusèrent de toutes part, quelques menaces furent lancées. Non loin d'elle, Lux vit soudain Tryndamere empoigner Olaf avec l'air de vouloir en découdre. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers eux.

– S'il vous plait, restez calme, implora-t-elle. On est tous venu s'amuser.  
>Les deux nordiques la regardèrent et le roi barbare lâcha le berzerker avec un reniflement de dédain. Lux lui adressa un sourire en remarquant la main d'Ashe posé sur le bras de son époux. Elle remercia l'archère d'un signe de tête quand Olaf l'écarta soudain d'un geste brusque.<p>

– Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, femme, lança-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.  
>Lux poussa un petit cri et se retrouva soudain entre des bras solides, à moitié assise sur des cuisses musclées. Levant un regard ahuri, ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux, gris vert, d'un noxien bien connu.<p>

– Darius … Désolée!  
>Il semblait aussi surpris qu'elle.<p>

– Y'a pas de mal.  
>Il l'aidait à se remettre sur ses pieds quand un mugissement de rage couvrit le raffut de la salle.<p>

– Touche pas à ma sœur, immonde noxien.  
>Avant que Lux et Darius aient pu comprendre, un poing solide comme le roc s'abattit sur le visage du général noxien, le projetant contre la table des joueurs de poker qui s'effondra sous le choc.<p>

– Garen, s'écria Lux, courroucée. Il n'a rien fait de mal.  
>Il la poussa derrière lui sans l'écouter. Darius se releva en essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre fendue. Du sang coulait également d'une entaille au-dessus de son œil droit.<p>

– Crowngard, grogna-t-il avec un regard meurtrier.  
>Garen leva les poings, mais pas assez vite pour empêcher le noxien de se jeter sur lui et de lui décocher une droite qui aurait assommé un cheval. Ce fut au tour de Garen de valser dans une table, celle où se trouvaient encore Quinn, Jarvan et Shyvana.<p>

Ce fut comme un signal et tous les convives se sautèrent dessus.

Tryndamere empoigna de nouveaux Olaf et le plaqua contre un mur tandis que Braum attrapait Ashe pour la mettre en sécurité derrière le bar. Jarvan bondit sur ses pieds pour voler au secours de son meilleur ami, mais Draven lui sauta dessus pour protéger son frère et tous les deux roulèrent sur le parquet. Shyvana se levait à son tour pour aider le prince quand une queue de serpent vola entre ses jambes, la faisant trébucher. Dans sa chute elle entraîna Riven qui passait avec un plateau chargé de chopes qui se renversa sur Quinn qui n'avait pourtant rien fait à personne.

– C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-elle, il faut toujours que ça finisse comme ça.  
>Elle se leva dans le tumulte qui ravageait à présent la taverne. Des chopes volaient en tous sens, de la nourriture tapissait les murs, des fragments de chaises et de tables faisaient office d'arme d'appoint, Gragas ayant eu la sagesse d'interdirent les armes dans son établissement. Tout le monde se battait pour une raison ou une autre, parfois même sans raison, dans une empoignade comme la jeune femme n'en avait encore jamais vu. Elle avait déjà assisté à des bagarres d'ivrognes dans les tavernes mais rien qui ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.<p>

Dégoulinant de bière et de nourriture, Quinn se fraya un passage sur le champ de bataille pour gagner les toilettes mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour tomber sur Arhi et Wukong qui faisait bien autre chose que la guerre. Gênée, elle referma la porte aussitôt, ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de sa présence.

– En voilà une jolie couleur, susurra une voix à son oreille. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu ce genre d'activité.  
>Elle lança un regard agacé vers Talon.<p>

– Contrairement à certains, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'espionner l'intimité de mes camarades Champions.  
>Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'assassin.<p>

– Ne me dit pas que tu es encore vierge.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.  
>Talon semblait particulièrement amusé par la tournure de la conversation.<p>

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, railla-t-il.  
>La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard brûlant de haine et de colère contenue.<p>

– Quoi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, tu penses que personne ne veux de moi, c'est ça? Tu te trompes, c'est moi qui ne veux de personne. Alors, laisse-moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute!  
>Avec ça, elle tourna les talons avec autant de dignité qu'elle pouvait dans sa robe trempée et informe et la bière dégoulinant de ses cheveux, essayant de masquer cette stupide douleur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle se sentit soudain saisit par la taille et plaquée contre un mur. Une seconde à peine plus tard, une chope se fracassa juste au-dessus d'eux, faisant pleuvoir une pluie d'éclats de verre et de bière sur Talon qui la couvrait de son corps. Il la serra plus fort lorsque Malphite heurta le mur près d'eux et s'effondra le long de la cloison les bombardant involontairement de petits éclats de roche.<p>

– Ça devient infernal dans le coin, grogna Talon, insensible au sang perlant de diverses petites coupures sur son visage. Il temps de plier bagage.  
>Il passa une main sous les genoux de la jeune femme et la souleva sans effort avant d'enjamber Malphite et de bondir par la première fenêtre ouverte, laissant les autres se battre entre eux. La seule chose à laquelle Quinn pensa à ce moment, ce fut de passer les bras autour des épaules de l'assassin et d'enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:**

Talon ne reposa Quinn au sol qu'à la limite du village sur la route retournant vers l'institut. La jeune femme, gênée et transie de froid, referma les bras sur sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer. Une partie d'elle regrettait amèrement la chaleur de Talon mais elle aurait préféré mourir sur place plutôt que de l'avouer. L'assassin la regarda grelotter en silence, tandis qu'elle trébuchait sur les dalles branlantes de la route. Levant les yeux au ciel, il dégrafa la cape qu'il portait et la laissa tomber sur la tête de l'éclaireuse.

– Tiens, enfile ça.  
>Quinn se débattit un instant pour sortir la tête du vêtement, puis regarda Talon s'éloigner en silence, serrant la cape contre elle. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que l'assassin pouvait avoir derrière la tête. Méfiante, elle lui emboita maladroitement le pas, peu habituée à ses chaussures à talons hauts.<p>

– Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda-t-elle après un instant de silence.  
>Il lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.<p>

– Tout à l'heure dans la taverne, pourquoi tu m'as protégée?  
>Il haussa les épaules et Quinn cru un instant qu'il ne répondrait pas.<p>

– J'ai pas réfléchi, fut tous ce qu'il daigna dire.  
>Quinn se demanda ce que ça voulait signifier mais ne posa pas d'avantage de questions.<p>

Elle ne savait pas quoi en conclure. Jusque-là, elle pensait que l'assassin ne s'en prenait à elle que parce qu'elle était une menace pour lui et qu'il voyait dans leur rivalité une sorte de jeu dont le but était de déterminer qui était le meilleur, lui ou elle. Elle croyait qu'il cherchait juste à marquer son territoire, à la rabaisser pour prouver qu'il était meilleur qu'elle, qu'elle n'était rien qu'une paysanne sans talent arrivé là simplement parce qu'elle avait déniché un aigle rarissime par un heureux hasard. Mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus. Elle se sentait confuse et bien trop fatiguée pour y penser.

C'est dans un silence pesant qu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes géantes de l'Institut de la Guerre. Plusieurs gardes armés étaient postés devant les massifs battants de bronze, les regardant approcher d'un air réprobateur. Les deux champions n'y firent pas attention, ils avaient parfaitement le droit d'entrer et de sortir à leur guise tant qu'ils ne causaient aucun problème. Cependant, au moment où il franchissait la porte, toute une escouade de gardes armées jusqu'aux dents les croisa dans l'autre sens se dirigeant vers le village au pas de course.

– On dirait qu'on a filé à temps, remarqua Talon à mi-voix.  
>Quinn ne répondit pas, regardant les soldats s'éloigner rapidement, inquiète pour ses amis restés en arrière. Ils avaient beau être des Champions, le Haut Conseil d'équité pardonnait assez difficilement les débordements comme celui qui se déroulaient en ce moment même chez Gragas. Certains allaient avoir un réveil douloureux le lendemain.<p>

Les deux champions arrivèrent au grand hall autour duquel l'Institut s'articulait. Les quartiers des différentes cités-états représentées au sein de la League s'élevaient sur les trois étages des quatre ailes entourant ce hall. Après avoir monté le massif escalier de marbre, Quinn devait tourner dans le couloir de droite pour retourner à ses appartements et Talon, quand à lui, devait prendre à gauche pour regagner le sien. Au moment de se séparer de l'assassin, Quinn eut un instant d'hésitation, ne sachant pas si elle devait le remercier où s'en aller sans lui accorder d'attention. Il lui lança un regard acéré, comme pour la défier d'aller jusqu'au bout de son mouvement. Elle sentit brusquement la chaleur lui monter aux joues et se félicita que les couloirs soient si sombres, ça évitait à l'assassin de remarquer sa gêne. Finalement, elle lui tendit simplement sa cape.

– Merci, fit-elle sans oser le regarder.  
>Il récupéra silencieusement le vêtement, sans la quitter des yeux. Quinn se balança un instant d'un pied sur l'autre en lançant un timide au revoir avant de se précipiter dans son couloir. Talon la regarda s'éloigner en silence, avant de baisser les yeux vers sa cape d'où montait le délicat parfum de la jeune femme.<p>

Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres sur ses talons inconfortables, Quinn s'arrêta un instant pour retirer ses chaussures et continua à pieds nus. Quand elle entra chez elle, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se plaqua contre la porte, comme si elle craignait que Talon ne l'ai suivi et ne puisse l'enfoncer. Valor, qui dormait perché sur la tête de lit, leva la tête et lui lança un coup d'œil qui semblait surpris.

– Si tu savais ce qui s'est passé, Val, fit Quinn en se décollant de la porte pour la fermer à clé. Le concert était super, mais je crois que Garen n'a pas trop aimé. Mais après … la fête a viré à la bagarre générale. Riven a renversé de la bière sur moi et Talon m'a protégé.  
>Valor poussa un petit cri semblable à un ronronnement.<p>

– Oui, tu as bien entendu.  
>Soupirant, la jeune femme se rendit dans sa salle de bain où elle se débarrassa de sa robe humide et collante après avoir ouverts les robinets de la baignoire. Valor voltigea dans la pièce et se posa sur le haut d'un placard. Ça ne dérangeait pas Quinn. Ce n'était pas comme si l'oiseau était là pour mater son corps. Tandis qu'elle se frottait énergiquement pour se débarrasser de l'odeur désagréable de la bière, elle raconta à Valor les évènements de la soirée. L'aigle l'écouta tranquillement, laissant échapper un piaillement de temps à autres, comme pour indiquer qu'il faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait.<p>

Une fois sa peau et ses cheveux débarrassés de la puanteur de l'alcool, Quinn sortie de la baignoire et s'essuya énergiquement avant de passer sa nuisette. Elle se donna rapidement un coup de peigne afin d'essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tignasse avant de quitter enfin la salle de bain. Elle alla fermer la fenêtre restée ouverte avant de se diriger vers le lit.

– Je n'en peux plus, Val, ça a été une sale journée.  
>Elle repensa à Talon. Il l'avait protégé et lui avait prêté sa cape pour lui tenir chaud. Dans quelle catégorie caser ça? Etait-ce un acte désintéressé? Ce serait étonnant de la part d'un noxien, ils faisaient rarement quelque chose sans arrières pensées. Etait-ce un nouveau jeu? Une nouvelle manière de la tourmenter? Elle ne savait pas et pour le moment elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se glissa entre ses draps, tirant les couvertures sur elle pour se protéger du froid régnant dans la chambre.<p>

– Bonne nuit, Val.  
>Valor se percha à sa place habituelle sur la tête de lit et répondit par un doux sifflement. Quinn tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière et chercha une position confortable sur le matelas. Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Quinn dormait déjà profondément, une silhouette sortit des ombres dans un coin de la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Valor, qui avait enfouit sa tête sous son aile, se redressa et fixa l'intrus d'un regard perçant. Celui-ci s'avança dans un rayon de lueur lunaire coulant des fenêtres révélant un visage anguleux et des yeux noisette fixés sur la jeune femme endormie.

– Une sale journée, hein?  
>Il leva les yeux vers Valor.<p>

– Je suppose que c'est de ma faute.  
>L'aigle répondit par un sifflement à peine audible.<p>

– Tu as probablement raison.  
>Il tendit la main et caressa les plumes bleues de Valor. L'oiseau se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance, tendant même la tête vers la main étrangère.<p>

– Ça doit bien te faire marrer de me voir comme ça, pas vrai?  
>Un soupir se fit entendre et la main abandonna les plumes bleues pour s'égarer sur la couette. L'homme s'approcha et baissa le regard vers la jeune femme endormie. Il l'observa un moment, admirant son visage détendu, ses pommettes, ses lèvres entrouverte, ses mèches caressant son front. Il tendit une main vers elle et, curieusement, Valor ne réagit pas. Ses doigts dépourvus de gants, pour une fois, caressèrent un instant le visage de la jeune fille endormie, repoussant les mèches rebelles de son front. Dérangée, elle serra les lèvres et remua légèrement dans son sommeil, assez pour faire comprendre au jeune homme que c'était suffisant. Il recula doucement et s'éloigna du lit.<p>

– Je suis un imbécile, pas vrai!  
>Valor approuva d'un ronronnement et reçut une caresse en réponse. Sans un mot de plus l'homme se dirigea vers la porte, marquant un temps d'arrêt devant le bureau sur lequel le journal était toujours grand ouvert à une page qui n'était occupée que par une ligne inscrite d'une petite écriture pointue. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il se fondit dans les ombres et quitta la chambre.<p>

* * *

><p>Vessaria Kolminye se tenait droite et raide sur le siège du Haut Conseiller posant un regard glacial sur les Champions assis en face d'elle. A sa gauche, Meirin Windhelm, grand invocateur de Noxus, le menton sur le poing, semblait faire des efforts pour contenir sa déception, tandis qu'à la droite du Haut Conseiller, Amaya Sunbringer, Grand Invocateur de Démacia, se massait doucement les tempes, pour essayer de se débarrasser d'une migraine persistante. Toutes trois écoutaient en silence Gragas faire le récit des évènements s'étant déroulés dans sa taverne, la veille.<p>

Le Haut Conseil d'équité, appelé à se réunir pour statuer sur les sanctions à infliger aux Champions impliqués dans la bagarre ne semblait pas du tout amusé par la situation. Bien que formellement interdites sur le sol de l'Institut et du village voisin, il arrivait parfois que des bagarres éclatent entre les Champions, essentiellement entre les représentants de Démacia et de Noxus, mais cette fois ce n'était pas une simple petite bagarre de couloir que le Conseil avait à juger. L'ampleur de la bagarre, le nombre de Champions impliqués et les dégâts infligés à la taverne rendaient l'affaire délicate et inédite. Les trois invocateurs allaient certainement devoir se creuser la cervelle pour trouver un châtiment adéquat.

Face à elles étaient assis les coupables présumés, aux premiers rangs desquels on pouvait voir Darius, son frère Draven, Garen et Luxanna Crowngard, seulement séparés par l'allée au centre de la salle, mais aussi Tryndamere, Twisted Fate, sa némésis: Graves, Akali, Yi et même la pauvre Tristana qui avait été impliquée contre son gré. De nombreux autres écoutaient, plus ou moins honteux, le récit des évènements. Des invocateurs de moindre rang assistaient à l'audience, assis dans des box prévus pour eux le long des murs, de chaque côté de la salle. Une fois que Gragas eut fini de parler, Vessaria Kolminye fixa le premier rang de Champions d'un air agacé.

– Quelque chose à ajouter? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

– C'est de sa faute, lança Garen avec la plus pure mauvaise foi en désignant Darius.  
>Le noxien lui lança un regard assassin.<p>

– C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus sans raison, Crowngard, grogna-t-il.  
>Tous les deux portaient encore les marques de leur bagarre de la veille: un cocard monumental et un nez cassé pour Garen, trois points de suture au-dessus de l'œil droit, une lèvre fendue et un poignet cassé pour son rival. A la décharge de Garen, il n'était pas responsable de la fracture, Darius se l'était infligée en fracassant la table sous laquelle se cachait Teemo. Le Yordle avait profité de la confusion pour fabriquer une sarbacane avec une paille et s'en était servi pour bombarder les combattants de boules puantes qu'il avait déniché dieu seul savait où.<p>

– Tu pelotais ma sœur, rugit Garen en sautant sur ses pieds, visiblement prêt à reprendre là où il avait été interrompu la veille.

– Pour la dernière fois, cria Lux, hors d'elle, c'était un accident. Olaf m'a poussé sur Darius.

– C'est vrai, admit le Berzerker à contre cœur, j'ai poussé la fille, mais j'ai pas regardé où.  
>Garen se retourna pour lui adresser un regard noir.<p>

– Les vrais coupables, ce sont eux, fit Darius en désignant les deux Champions assis devant le premier rang sur deux chaises installées au beau milieu de l'allée.  
>Teemo se tassa sous les regards, ayant au moins la décence de paraitre honteux. Ezreal quant à lui, ne semblait pas regretter quoi que ce soit. Kolminye se tourna vers eux.<p>

– Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?

– Je voulais pas faire de mal, répondit Teemo. Je pensais juste m'amuser. C'est tout.  
>Le Haut Conseiller soupira avec lassitude et agacement.<p>

– Et vous?  
>Ezreal la fixa d'un air insolent.<p>

– Moi, j'ai rien fait!

– Menteur, rugit Garen. On t'a pris la main dans le sac en train de balancer cette saleté de popcorn sur tout le monde. C'est toi qui as déclenché cette foutue bagarre.  
>Le blond tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire arrogant au général démacien.<p>

– Ah je pensais que c'était lui en pelotant ta chère sœur.  
>Il désigna Darius d'un signe de tête. Les deux généraux lui lancèrent le même regard, promesse de tourment à venir.<p>

– Ca suffit, tonna la voix de Jarvan. C'est déjà assez humiliant d'être là, finissons-en.  
>Il faisait partie des quelques Champions à éprouver la honte de leur vie à cet instant.<p>

– Ezreal a voulu gâcher la fête parce que j'ai refusé de l'y accompagner, accusa Lux.  
>Un long silence suivit avant que le blond, trouvant soudain quelque chose à répondre, éclate de rire.<p>

– Allons, bébé, ne te crois plus importante que tu n'es. Y'a des tas de filles bien mieux que toi qui n'attendent qu'un geste de ma part pour me tomber dans les bras.  
>Garen poussa un grognement de rage, tandis que les couleurs quittaient le visage angélique de la démacienne, visiblement blessée par cette remarque.<p>

– Où sont-elles alors? Nargua Darius avec un sourire mauvais. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas amené une ou deux à la fête au lieu de te glisser dans la taverne par la porte des cuisines?  
>Ce fut au tour du piltovien d'avoir le bec cloué. Darius se tourna vers le Haut Conseil.<p>

– Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que Luxanna Crowngard ait raison sur ce point, lança-t-il.

– Mouais, approuva Garen qui semblait avoir du mal à admettre partager l'avis de son rival.  
>Vessaria Kolmirye soupira.<p>

Le Conseil écouta ce que les Champions impliqués avaient à dire avant de les congédier en leur assurant qu'ils seraient rapidement mis au courant de leur décision. Les invocateurs présents furent autorisés à rester pour les débats. Une fois que la salle fut vide, Kolminye se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

– On est trois, dans ce cas, répondit Meirin en soupirant.  
>Elle lança un regard vers Amaya qui ne prit pas la peine de nier, son visage parlait pour elle. Elle eut un vague geste de la main comme si elle essayait de chasser une mouche, avant de déclarer:<p>

– Comment on va démêler ce micmac? Impossible de savoir avec certitude qui a fait quoi. On ne peut pas juste distribuer les punitions habituelles au hasard en espérant tomber sur les bons coupables.  
>Vessaria approuva d'un signe de tête.<p>

– Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par retenir les primes des tous les Champions impliqués, afin de rembourser Gragas, proposa Meirin. Avec ça au moins pas de problème, ils ont tous cassé quelque chose pendant cette fichue bagarre.

– Attendons l'estimation des dégâts, ensuite nous prélèverons une part sur leur prime, accorda Vessaria. Je pense que nous pouvons suspendre Ezreal et Teemo pour quelques matches. Tout le monde semble d'accord pour dire qu'ils sont les responsables de ce gâchis.

– Suspension sans prime, ajouta Meirin.  
>Les deux autres approuvèrent.<p>

– J'en ai assez, fit soudain Vessaria d'une voix agacée. Le but de cette organisation est d'apporter la paix en Valoran, mais comment pouvons-nous faire si nos Champions passent leur temps à se détester et à se battre entre eux dans les couloirs. Quel exemple ça doit être pour la population!  
>Amaya passa une main fine dans ses longs cheveux blonds.<p>

– Garen a toujours été prompt pour protéger sa sœur, fit-elle.

– Et détester les noxiens, ajouta Meirin sans animosité.  
>Ca amena un sourire sur les lèvres de sa consœur démacienne.<p>

– Pas tous les noxien, j'en jurerai.  
>La brune haussa un sourcil.<p>

– Je pense qu'une certaine rouquine ne le laisse pas indifférent.

– Leurs histoires de fesses ne nous intéressent pas, trancha Kolinye.

– Au contraire, intervint Meirin en se redressant. Ça pourrait nous servir.  
>Les deux autres la regardèrent sans comprendre.<p>

– Et si nous les poussions à apprendre à se connaître?  
>Il y eut un instant de silence puis Vessaria sembla voir où la noxienne voulait en venir.<p>

– Je vois, fit-elle avec un sourire. Tant qu'ils sont Champions et qu'ils se trouvent à l'Institut, nous avons autorité sur eux. Ils sont obligés de faire ce qu'on leur demande. Et nous pouvons leur demander de former des équipes qui nous arrangent et les obliger à se côtoyer sur et hors des Champs de Justice.  
>Elle se tue un instant avant de reprendre, plongée dans sa réflexion.<p>

– Le Solstice est pour bientôt. Nous pouvons organiser un évènement qui servira de couverture à cette tentative de rapprochement.  
>Elle hocha la tête, comme pour se convaincre que c'était une bonne idée.<p>

– Oui, ça mérite que nous essayions.

– Et comment formerez-vous les équipes? Intervint un invocateur du fond de la salle.

– Vous allez nous y aider, répondit le Haut Conseiller. Les invocateurs savent ce qui se passe dans la tête de leurs Champions, ils sont capables de capter même le mieux camouflé des sentiments. Nous pouvons nous servir de ça pour former les équipes les plus propices à un rapprochement. Surtout entre Démacia et Noxus. Qu'en pensez-vous?

– Mais nous avons tous prêté serment de ne jamais nous servir de ce qu'on peut voir dans l'esprit des Champions contre eux, protesta un autre des invocateurs de la salle.

– C'est vrai, admit Vessaria. Mais nous ne voulons pas leur nuire, ni les faire chanter. Nous voulons juste les pousser à se fréquenter et à apprendre à se connaître. Parfois un mal est nécessaire pour le bien du plus grand nombre, vous ne pensez pas?  
>L'invocateur qui avait parlé sembla réfléchir un instant avant de secouer la tête, clairement désarçonné à la fois par l'idée proposé et par l'argument avancé. Amaya passa pensivement ses doigts sur ses lèvres.<p>

– Difficile à dire. C'est à double tranchant. Soit ils se rapprocheront effectivement, mais je n'y crois guère, soit ils vont passer leur temps à se détester et provoquer une autre catastrophe comme celle d'hier soir. Je pense qu'on n'a pas fini d'en baver.

– En quoi ça change de d'habitude? Interrogea Meirin avec un sourire carnassier.  
>Vessaria Kolminye lui lança un regard réprobateur avant de l'interroger à son tour. La brune noxienne redevint soudain sérieuse et prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre sincèrement:<p>

– Je pense qu'aucune paix définitive ne sera possible entre Démacia et Noxus tant que l'une d'elle ne se sera pas effondrée devant l'autre, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne devons pas essayer. Si ça peut nous faire gagner un peu de temps, tant mieux. Ça fait toujours ça de moins en famille déchirées ou en jeunes traumatisés ou mutilés inutilement.

– Et en morts! Intervint soudain un autre invocateur de la salle.  
>Meirin leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire indulgent, le genre de sourire qu'on réserve à un enfant gâté. Elle connaissait bien cet homme, Nao Pang Shin, grand invocateur de Ionia, et farouche adversaire de Noxus. Loin de la sagesse de certain de ses Champions, il passait son temps à défier Meirin et à lui lancer des remarques désobligeantes pour la faire réagir. Il n'avait jamais digéré la guerre ayant opposé Noxus à son île. Meirin l'ignorait simplement, comme un insecte ne méritant pas son attention.<p>

– Les morts sont morts, Nao, ils ne souffrent plus, répondit-elle. C'est des vivants dont nous devons nous occuper.  
>Ca eut le mérite de faire taire le ionien.<p>

– Bien, fit Kolminye. Ne nous reste plus qu'à organise notre petit Festival du Solstice.  
>Le sourire sur son visage indiquait qu'elle avait retrouvé espoir. Malheureusement pour les Champions insouciants, il indiquait aussi qu'ils allaient très bientôt passer de sales moments.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos commentaires, il me font toujours plaisir.  
><strong>Lyne:<strong> Oui, tu as deviné, c'est bien pour ça. Cette pauvre Quinn n'imagine pas que son Valor lui fait des cachotries, et pourtant! XD  
>Pour les équipes ... Ca arrive.<br>**Mademoiselle-invisible:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise.  
>Quinn a été le premier Champion à vraiment me plaire, même si je dois avouer l'avoir joué comme une brèle au début. XD<br>En ce qui concerne Darius, je l'imagine d'avantage comme un homme calme et distant, avec un certain respect pour les adversaires capable de lui tenir tête, physiquement ou moralement, que comme un fous-furieux assoiffé de sang comme je l'ai déjà vu dans d'autre fic. Je pense pas qu'il ai pu atteindre sa position sans une bonne dose de patience, de maîtrise et d'intelligence.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8:<strong>

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'Institut plus rapidement que la plus salace des rumeurs. Le Solstice approchait et le Haut Conseil réservait un évènement spécial aux Champions à cette occasion. Ca arrivait de temps à autres, notamment à l'occasion des fêtes les plus populaires de Valoran. C'était souvent l'occasion d'expérimenter de nouveaux modes de combats, de nouvelles règles ou de nouvelles capacités. La plupart des Champions appréciaient ces initiatives. Depuis que l'information avait été rendue officielle, un peu moins d'une semaine plus tôt, le Festival, puisque tout le monde l'appelait ainsi, était le sujet de conversation principal dans tous les coins de l'Institut. Où que Quinn aille, elle en entendait parler, en bien comme en mal. Certains, comme Lux où Lulu, se montraient particulièrement impatients, d'autres au contraire, ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de l'impatience ambiante, ou faisaient comme si rien ne changeait de d'habitude.

Quinn attendait de voir de quoi il s'agissait avant de juger. Elle n'était pas particulièrement impatiente, ni réellement anxieuse. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Quoi que ce Festival puisse être, ils devraient tous y participer, contents ou non. Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire était de veiller à faire honneur à Démacia. Surtout après le fiasco de la soirée de Gragas. Jarvan et Garen avaient tous les deux écopés d'une suspension et d'une amende, comme la plupart des champions impliqués, et Swain s'était empressé de sauter sur cette occasion pour railler Démacia et tous ses Champions, Jarvan en particulier. Darius et Draven avaient eux aussi été sanctionnés mais, curieusement, le corbeau n'y fit pas la moindre allusion. Ils l'avaient tous échappé belle, cependant, car, à un moment, il avait été question d'obliger les fautifs à faire le ménage dans la taverne et à aider aux réparations. Quinn ne parvenait pas à imaginer Jarvan armé d'un balai, ni Garen équipé d'un tablier rose, même si ça avait beaucoup faire rire Lux.

Le réfectoire était déjà presque plein quand Quinn entra. Aussitôt Valor s'envola pour aller se poser à sa place habituelle, non loin de la table démacienne. L'éclaireuse ne chercha pas de tête connue parmi l'affluence et marcha directement jusqu'au buffet. Partout, on ne parlait que du Festival et les spéculations allaient bon train, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de ça pour le moment. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange qui l'avait laissé d'humeur maussade.

Elle se souvenait vaguement qu'elle se promenait dans la forêt avec Caleb, son frère décédé. Ils avaient quinze ans, c'était l'époque joyeuse où ils écumaient la campagne environnant la ferme familiale en prétendant vivre de grandes aventures. Tous se passait bien, la forêt était resplendissante du vert tendre des jeunes feuilles et des couleurs discrètes de petites fleurs précoces. Un vrai paradis! Quinn s'abreuvait à un ruisseau clair pour étancher sa soif et reprendre son souffle après leur folle course parmi les arbres. Quand elle se redressa, cependant, Caleb avait disparu. Elle s'était tournée dans tous les sens en l'appelant mais aucune voix ne lui répondit, qu'un petit cri plaintif. Puis elle avait remarqué une silhouette parmi les arbres qui se faisaient soudain plus sombres et plus hostiles. Elle s'était élancée à sa poursuite en appelant son frère. Mais la silhouette était plus rapide qu'elle et elle ne parvenait pas à la rattraper. Plus elle courrait et plus la silhouette s'éloignait. A un moment, elle avait pris la vague apparence d'un oiseau pour s'élever rapidement parmi les arbres et Quinn avait momentanément perdu sa trace. Après avoir cherché quelques instants autour d'elle, elle l'avait retrouvé. Son frère l'attendait, adossé contre un tronc moussu et noueux. Elle s'était élancée contre lui et l'avait serré à l'étouffer en lui faisant promettre de ne plus jamais lui faire une telle peur. Il n'avait pas répondu. Elle s'était alors écartée de lui pour l'observer, mais ce n'était plus Caleb. C'était un jeune homme en mauve, le visage anguleux, les yeux noisette qui la fixaient avec une intensité presque malsaine.

Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, criant le nom de son frère et, pendant un instant, il lui sembla voir ces mêmes yeux noisette qui la hantaient, l'observer depuis un coin sombre de sa chambre. Mais le temps de se détourner pour chercher l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, il n'y avait plus rien. Valor, réveillé par le raffut, avait émis cet étrange sifflement doux qu'il produisait chaque fois qu'il voulait la rassurer. Quinn s'était recouchée, mais ne s'était pas rendormie, troublée par les détails presque réels de son rêve.

Essayant de ne plus y penser, et de ne surtout pas se demander pourquoi Caleb avait laissé sa place à Talon, Quinn fit le tour du buffet, fixant les plats proposés d'un œil maussade. Elle n'avait pas très faim. Mais elle avait encore moins envie de rester dans sa chambre à essayer de trouver une signification à un rêve qui, de toute façon, n'en avait aucune. Elle était donc venue au réfectoire, plus par habitude et pour s'occuper l'esprit que pour déjeuner. Elle aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir.

Tandis qu'elle faisait pour la deuxième ou troisième fois le tour du buffet, sans parvenir à se décider, son regard glissa, bien involontairement, vers la table noxienne. Talon y était assis, entre Katarina et Cassiopeia, comme souvent. Quinn se surprit à remarquer qu'il ne paraissait pas particulièrement en forme, comme s'il avait mal dormi, lui aussi. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Tandis qu'elle marchait en regardant ailleurs, elle sentit soudain une présence juste à sa droite. Trop tard. Le choc de l'impact la secoua, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, ce fut un miracle si elle ne lâcha pas son plateau. Un cri indigné couvrit soudain le murmure des conversations.

– Mais tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches, pauvre gourde!  
>Fiora, dégoulinante de café, sa robe rouge tartinée de jaune d'œuf, de confiture et de beurre, un toast collé sur son épaule gauche. Voilà ce que Quinn vit en tournant la tête. La duelliste la fixait avec l'air d'une harpie furieuse. Quinn allait lui rétorquer qu'elle non plus ne faisait pas attention où elle allait, sinon elle aurait pu esquiver le choc mais elle n'en eu pas le temps.<p>

– Je parie que tu l'as fait exprès, petite idiote. Juste pour me rendre ridicule.  
>Toute la salle était tournée vers elle à présent. Certains s'étaient même levés pour mieux voir ce qui se passait. A la table la plus proche du buffet, la joyeuse bande des yordles semblait s'étoffer de rire.<p>

– Ca sort de sa campagne crotté de fumier et ça se prend pour une Elite, mais ça ne connait rien à rien, continuait la dueliste. Tu sais combien coûte une robe comme celle-là, tu le sais?

– Non, avoua Quinn sans se démonter. Je ne sais pas et je m'en moque. De toute façon, elle te va comme un tutu à Valor.

– Espèce de sale paysanne inculte, gronda Fiora. Pour qui tu te prends. Tu n'es bonne qu'à récurer le fumier.  
>A ce moment, Valor poussa un cri de colère et Quinn leva les yeux à temps pour le voir lâcher une fiente pile sur les cheveux teint de la noble déchue. Les Yordles redoublèrent de rire. Teemo glissa même de son siège et se roula par terre en se tenant les cotes. Des ricanements moqueurs fusèrent un peu partout dans la salle. Quinn jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, gênée d'être le centre d'attention. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Talon. Les sourcils froncés, l'assassin semblait de très mauvaise humeur.<p>

–Val, s'écria-t-elle indignée.  
>Mais son admonestation fut couverte par le hurlement de colère indignée de la duelliste.<p>

–Ton sale piaf et toi n'avez rien à faire ici, gronda-t-elle. Vous n'êtes rien, que des pecnots sans intérêt. Vous n'êtes même pas de Démacia. Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une disgrâce pour nous.

– Ca suffit, gronda une voix.  
>En quelques enjambées furieuses, Jarvan rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes. La colère qui émanait de lui fut suffisante pour faire taire la harpie. Quinn balbutia des excuses qui moururent sur ses lèvres sous le regard noir du prince.<p>

– La seule disgrâce pour Démacia, ici, c'est vous, Fiora Laurent, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale, essayant de contenir sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait. Qu'êtes-vous donc? Une enfant gâtée, pour vous donner ainsi en spectacle devant tout le monde pour une simple robe? Où une idiote pour n'avoir pas remarqué que ce n'était qu'un accident?  
>La dueliste sembla se tasser sous le regard lourd de colère du prince. Il ne vouvoyait jamais les autres champions démaciens, uniquement lorsqu'il était particulièrement furieux où déçu, et ce n'était jamais bon signe.<p>

– Je veux bien passer sur les plaintes que je reçois à longueur de temps concernant votre comportement envers les autres Champions, mais ça, humilier ainsi Démacia et l'un de ses représentants en public, je ne peux le pardonner. Des excuses, maintenant.  
>Fiora lança un regard venimeux vers Quinn mais ne prononça pas un mot.<p>

– Très bien, reprit Jarvan d'une voix sourde. Hors de ma vue tout de suite, et ne vous fatiguez pas à vous présenter devant moi tant que vous ne vous serez pas excusez, Mademoiselle Laurent.  
>Il tourna les talons et regagna sa table sans un regard en arrière. Quinn, ne sachant que faire, recula de quelques pas et appela Valor. L'aigle se posa sur son bras et, aussitôt, frotta sa tête contre la joue de sa maîtresse, comme pour la réconforter. A ce moment, Fiora la bouscula rudement d'un coup d'épaule, avant de se diriger vers la porte, en s'efforçant de ne pas courir. Du coin de l'œil, Quinn cru voir des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais curieusement, ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle l'avait bien cherché, il était temps que quelqu'un la remette à sa place.<p>

Quinn se demandait si elle pouvait se rendre à la table démacienne ou s'il valait mieux qu'elle aussi vide les lieux. Elle regarda ce qui restait sur son plateau: une demi-tasse de thé, le reste inondant les deux petits pains qu'elle avait posé à même le plateau, un peu d'omelette qui s'étaient renversée hors de son assiette et une coupelle de fromage blanc miraculeusement intacte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au gâchis s'étalant sur le sol et poussa un soupir. La journée commençait mal! Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça!

Elle s'installa une fois de plus à coté de Lux qui paraissait moins enthousiaste que d'ordinaire. Il fallait dire qu'avec un Jarvan furieux en face d'elle, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autre choix. Muet et livide, le prince donnait des coups de couteau dans une poire qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Un instant Quinn se demanda qui était la victime de cet acte vengeur, Fiora ou Swain, qui se montrait plus arrogant et insolent que jamais? Tant que ce n'était pas elle, ça n'avait pas grande importance.

– Je suis désolée, fit-elle à mi-voix sans oser regarder Jarvan. Je n'aurais pas dû la défier.

– Bah, laisse, fit Garen avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est elle qui se prend pour plus importante qu'elle n'est. L'autre jour, elle m'a traité de veau mal dégrossi et Lux de simple d'esprit à la limite du handicap!  
>Il eut un ricanement ouvertement méprisant.<p>

– Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire du mal de mes concitoyens, mais ce n'est certainement pas comme ça qu'elle va réhabiliter son nom!

– Je pense que pas grand monde ne peut la supporter, ajouta Lux. Dire qu'elle espère mettre la main sur le trône!  
>Elle eut un frisson théâtral. Cette rumeur n'était pas inconnue de Quinn. Elle avait déjà eu vent de l'attention intéressée que la duelliste portait à Jarvan.<p>

– Elle se fait des idées, trancha le prince en poignardant la pauvre poire posée devant lui. Elle ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Et quand bien même elle m'intéresserait, personne ne me laisserait épouser l'héritière d'une famille déchue et déshonorée.  
>Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la salle d'un pas décidé, un air presque terrifiant sur le visage.<p>

– Pauvre Fiora, soupira Lux. Je la plaindrais presque.

– Presque étant le mot clé, souligna son frère.  
>Quinn n'ajouta rien, elle se pencha sur son plateau dévasté en essayant de chasser son rêve de son esprit. Quand elle releva la tête, elle s'aperçut que les Du Couteaux avaient quitté la table noxienne, Darius était plongé dans la lecture d'une liasse de papiers, probablement un rapport quelconque, tandis que Swain, penché vers lui, semblait l'entretenir à voix basse du contenu de sa lecture. Leblanc contemplait la salle d'un air de suprême ennuis et Draven brandissait à bout de bras ce que Quinn parvint, non sans mal, à identifier comme étant l'un des petits néantins de Malzahar. Elle se demanda ce que la créature faisait là. Le Prophète se montrait rarement au réfectoire, comme s'il ne les estimait pas digne de sa présence, ce qui était probablement le cas.<p>

En règle générale, outre Malzahar, les Champions humanoïdes se montraient rarement parmi eux. Il n'était pas étonnant de ne jamais voir les Champions emprisonnés dans les entrailles de l'Institut et qu'on ne laissait sortir que pour les matches, tel que les monstres du Néant, Nocturne, Fiddelstick, Brand, Sion, et quelques autres encore. Mais certains des Champions libres d'aller et venir à leur guise ne se montraient pas d'avantage, comme Rengar, qui préférait chasser seul sur les terres avoisinantes, Urgot qu'on ne voyait quasiment nulle part, hormis montant la garde dans les quartiers noxiens, et beaucoup de monde en était reconnaissant, rien de tel que la vision de ce monstre et sa puanteur pour vous couper l'appétit, Nidalee, qui préférait certainement jeter sa fichue lance sur de pauvres proies innocentes ou encore Azir, Xerath ou Tresh, pour ne citer que ceux-là.

Du coin de l'œil, Quinn vit le petit néantin parvenir à échapper à Draven. Il tomba sur la table, bousculant tasses et assiettes, et se précipita dans la direction opposée pour s'éclipser. Il zigzagua un instant, comme une araignée qu'on essaierait d'écraser. Dans sa hâte, il renversa la tasse posée devant Darius, répandant son contenu sur la table. Le noxien bondit sur ses pieds en grognant, secouant d'une main sa paperasse constellée de tâches et époussetant de l'autre, la culotte de son uniforme, elle aussi trempée de café brûlant. Tandis qu'il lançait un regard noir vers son frère, le néantin en profita pour sauter sur le sol et détaler aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient.

Quinn le suivit un instant des yeux, tandis qu'il filait en zigzag entre les jambes des Champions comme s'il avait un Cho'gath affamé à ses trousses. Dans sa précipitation, il buta contre les chevilles de Leona, qui discutait avec Panthéon devant la porte. La rouquine baissa les yeux et vit la petite créature secouer la tête comme si le choc l'avait assommée. Elle s'accroupit devant elle pour mieux l'observer. La créature semblait inoffensive, rien à voir avec ses cousins géants gardés dans les sous-sols de l'Institut.

– Tu es perdue, petite chose? Demanda-t-elle comme si la bestiole pouvait répondre. C'est rare de te voir sans ton maître.

– Il traîne partout depuis deux ou trois jours, remarqua Panthéon avec un regard méfiant camouflé par l'ombre de son casque.  
>Leona tendit la main vers la créature qui recula précipitamment.<p>

– Viens, je vais te ramener à ton maître.  
>Le néantin semblait hésiter entre fuir à toutes jambes ou faire confiance à la rouquine.<p>

– Aller chez le Prophète? Tu n'y penses pas Leo! S'écria Panthéon.  
>Leona lui lança un regard de reproche mais ne dit rien car à ce moment, le néantin s'approcha pour renifler sa main. Il dut probablement la juger digne de confiance car, après une courte inspection, il sauta dans sa main et grimpa le long de son bras pour se poster sur son épaule. Leona se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.<p>

– Leo, appela Panthéon.  
>Ils quittèrent la salle sans que la rouquine ne donne la moindre explication.<p>

Quinn ne mangea pratiquement rien, mais elle quitta néanmoins la table en compagnie de Lux et de Garen. Elle n'avait aucun match prévu dans la journée et se demanda ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire de son temps. Probablement une longue randonnée en compagnie de Valor. Ça lui permettrait certainement de se changer les idées. Elle avait toujours aimé le calme de la nature quand elle se sentait troublée. Ca l'avait toujours apaisé.

– Tu es libre aujourd'hui? Demanda soudain Lux.  
>Quinn se tourna vers elle et comprit à son air que la question n'était pas innocente. La blonde savait visiblement déjà qu'elle n'avait aucun match à disputer.<p>

– Tu te souviens, on a dit qu'on irait faire du shopping toutes les deux!  
>Quinn se souvenait surtout que c'était Lux qui avait projeté ça, le soir de la fête, quand elle essayait de lui trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir donné son accord mais visiblement ce n'était pas un problème pour la blonde qui s'accrocha à son bras, obligeant Valor à voler en cercles au-dessus d'elle.<p>

– On a toute la journée pour nous, continuait Lux, semblant irradier de gaité. Et si on allait à Démacia? Ou à Piltover? On manger un morceau sur place tout en faisant les boutiques. Et … Oh je sais, je sais … Il parait qu'un centre commercial vient d'ouvrir à Piltover. Plein de boutiques au même endroit. Caitlynn et Vi n'arrêtent pas d'en parler. On devrait y aller pendant qu'on a le temps!  
>Quinn envisagea de refuser, mais devant le sourire confiant que lui adressa la blonde, ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et, avant d'avoir compris ce qu'elle faisait, elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Ce n'est que quand elle vit Lux sautiller sur place en applaudissant comme une gamine qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait encore fait une bêtise. Les boutiques ne l'intéressaient pas, pas plus que ce qu'elles avaient à vendre, mais il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas décevoir son amie en se ravisant. Tant pis pour la randonnée, elle allait donc devoir affronter les commerçants de Piltover et la persuasion de la blonde qui, il fallait l'avouer, était nettement plus difficile à calmer qu'un ours en colère.<p>

Le trio poursuivit son cheminement dans les couloirs. Garen refusa poliment l'invitation de sa sœur, prétextant qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Au léger voile rouge qui colora ses joues quand il dit ça, il y avait fort à parier qu'une certaine rouquine noxienne devait être impliquée. Lux essayait de lui faire cracher le morceau, le chahutant gentiment comme elle avait si bien le faire, se moquant de ses joues rouges, quand ils débouchèrent sur le grand hall. Il était noir de monde. La plupart des Champions se trouvaient là, le nez en l'air, l'air passablement agacé, stupéfait, abasourdi ou tout bonnement furieux. Un brouhaha indistinct de voix bourdonnait tout autour d'eux, comme s'ils se trouvaient soudain dans une ruche géante et très active. La cause de ces réactions divers et variées s'étalait en grosses lettres sur les écrans hextech, servant habituellement à diffuser les matchs en cours, tapissant les haut murs.

La nature du Festival du Solstice dont tout le monde parlait depuis des jours était soudain dévoilée. C'était un tournoi exceptionnel qui s'étalerait sur une durée encore non déterminée et opposerait des équipes de cinq Champions déterminées à l'avance sur les divers Champs de Justice. Les équipes obtenaient un nombre prédéfini de points selon leurs résultats dans le tournoi et les trois premières au classement obtiendraient divers récompenses. Rien d'inhabituel jusque-là. Ils avaient certainement déjà tous participé à ce genre de manifestations. Non. Ce qui en réalité sidérait la plupart des Champions présents était la composition des équipes alignées. Il semblait que le Haut Conseil d'équité avait sciemment décidé de leur compliquer la tâche en associant des Champions qui se détestaient cordialement. Ce qui menait certains d'eux à commencer à se plaindre ouvertement.

Soudain inquiète, Lux cessa de se chamailler avec Garen et chercha instinctivement son nom dans la liste tandis qu'un frisson qui n'annonçait rien de bon remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle le trouva finalement, dans la septième ou huitième équipe, inscrit juste au-dessus de celui de …

– On est dans la même équipe, fit elle en s'accrochant au bras de Quinn, soulagée d'avoir au moins une amie avec elle dans cette épreuve. Et puis, il y a aussi Lulu avec nous! Elle est trop chou cette petite! Elle me donne parfois envie de la câliner!

– Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, grogna Garen, l'air sombre.  
>Il venait de découvrir qu'il allait devoir faire équipe avec Sona, Draven, Annie et surtout Katarina! Mais c'était surtout le nom suivant celui de Quinn dans l'équipe de sa sœur qui le fit grincer des dents. Lux leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'écran où se trouvait son équipe et pâlit aussitôt. Sa gaité semblait avoir été soufflée comme une bougie par un brusque coup de vent.<p>

– Oh non, fit-elle soudain horrifiée. On est avec Darius et Talon!  
>Quinn eut soudain l'impression que son cœur tombait comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas la seule!<p> 


End file.
